La Hyuga
by Yna-Senpai
Summary: La guerra ha terminado y el mundo Shinobi está en paz, pero eso no se refleja en la vida de todos. Hinata siempre ha tenido que soportar el desprecio de su clan, pero sin Neji las cosas son más difíciles, sabe que sus días están contados. Kakashi busca una manera de mantenerla a salvo y cuando esto solo puede hacerse sacándola de Konoha la pone a cuidado de Sasuke Uchiha. SasuHina
1. Cap 1: La Princesa en la Torre

FanFic SasuHina, ambientado en Konoha post-guerra. Basado en el Manga y lo dicho por Kishimoto. No haré Ooc pero hay que tener en cuenta que en el manga no se ve el cambio real de Hinata luego de la guerra, ademas de las reacciones posibles en las situaciones en que la pondré, y por otro lado la actitud de Sasuke con una pareja (de nuevo, en el manga que termina cuando Sasuke se va de la aldea luego de la guerra).

M por lemon, violencia y situaciones...bueno... que forman parte de los FanFic M (aun no escribo toda la historia así que no se exactamente que va a suceder)

Los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto en su manga Naruto, la historia es mía (sin contar el pasado...obvio)

Capitulo !: La Princesa en la Torre

* * *

Era la heredera del clan más prestigioso de Konoha, llena de lujos, con una vida fácil y un futuro asegurado...

Como le gustaría que eso fuera verdad.

Su primera infancia fue feliz, su madre, Masahi, lograba que su día a día fuera envidiable, la llenaba de amor y cariño, y hacía de ella la niña más alegre del mundo. Su padre siempre fue frío y estricto, pero su esposa sabía cómo hacer que mostrará sus verdaderos sentimientos con ella y con su hija, siempre y cuando estuvieran solos.

Hinata era feliz, hasta que su madre murió.

Se apenaba de que Hanabi no pudiera tener el amor materno que ella recibió, pero ante la muerte de Masahi su padre se había vuelto cruel, luego de entrenar terminaba tan agotada que poco podía pasar con su hermanita.

¿Cómo un padre puede tratar con tal desprecio a su propia hija?

Hinata era la viva imagen de su madre, tenía esa personalidad dulce y amable, esa preocupación hacia los demás y la bondad de la misma. Le recordaba a su difunta esposa y la odiaba por eso. Sabía que, a pesar de esa forma de actuar, podía ser una gran líder, pero ver en ella el reflejo de Masahi lo disgustaba, quería que ella cambiará, que dejara esa personalidad. Por eso la trataba como lo hacía, con desprecio. Tan fuerte era ese objetivo que se lo contagio al consejo, no la cambiarían con piedad, esperaban que con el tiempo su decepción le afectaría tanto que se convertiría en lo que deseaban. Grave error.

Su vida había sido casi imposible de soportar desde la muerte de su progenitora, pero se aferró a lo poco que tenía. Primero fue Ko, el cual era la única persona (y aunque era su deber) que la cuidaba y trataba con amabilidad; luego fue Naruto, éste le salvó la vida, veía como a pesar del odio que la aldea le profesaba este nunca se rendía, al contrario se esforzaba más, eso la sacó de la oscuridad, le dio fuerzas para soportar la pesadilla que era el Souke. Pasado unos cuantos años apareció Kurenai, Shino, Kiba, Akamaru y Neji (luego de los exámenes Chunnin). La lista de personas que le daban fuerza para poder levantarse cada mañana aumentaba y se hacía más fuerte. Eso al Souke no le gustó, podía haber mejorado como Shinobi, pero su personalidad no cambiaba en absoluto. Al principio se aprovecharon de las peleas que perdía, tanto con su hermana, en los exámenes Chunnin y, aunque todos los aldeanos y Shinobis la encontraron honorable en la batalla de Pain, ellos decidieron verlo desde otro punto de vista.

La guerra comenzó y Hinata demostró ser una Kunoichi fuerte, segura y admirable para todos. Peleó junto al héroe de Konoha, lo ayudó, lo sacó adelante y eso ni siquiera ellos lo podían negar, por lo tanto decidieron ignorarlo.

...

Se escuchaban gritos y chillidos de emoción dirigidos al Uzumaki, ella no podía estar más orgullosa, el niño que todos odiaban se había convertido en un hombre que todos admiraban. Ya no tan escondida, puesto que desde la guerra se había vuelto más confiada, miraba al héroe de Konoha ser idolatrado por los aldeanos, quería acompañarlos, pero que una Hyuga se rebajará a alabar a otro ninja públicamente era mal visto y posiblemente los ancianos del clan aprovecharían eso para regañarla.

El rubio se dio cuenta de su presencia alejándose de la multitud dejando un clon de sombras para reemplazarlo.

─ ¡Hinata-Chan! ─ exclamó con alegría acercándose

─ Konichiwa Naruto-kun ─ saludo acompañado con una pequeña reverencia. Ya no se ponía tan nerviosa en su presencia, en la guerra se había hecho más cercana a él y más segura de sí misma.

─ ¿Quieres ir a Ichiraku? Últimamente me dan Ramen gratis, ¿acaso no es fantástico 'ttebayo?

─ Lo es, pero no puedo- su semblante se volvió deprimente y tapo sus ojos con su cabello. ─ Iba de camino al cementerio. ─

El ánimo de Naruto quedó por los suelos, ese era un tema delicado, aún se sentía culpable, después de todo si él no hubiese sido tan débil en ese momento Hinata no lo hubiese tapado ni Neji a ella.

─Te acompaño─ dijo como una afirmación más que como pregunta, pero Hinata no tenía ganas de ir con alguien, cuando visitaba a su primo le gustaba estar sola.

─No Naruto-kun, quiero ir sola, si lo quieres visitar anda en otro momento─ dijo fríamente, y aunque no tenía la intención de ser grosera noto que a Naruto le había afectado. A pesar que se arrepentía de haberlo dañado, lo paso de largo siguiendo su camino.

─"Baka"─ escuchó a Kurama en su interior ─ "Lo hecho, hecho esta"

─ Demo...

─"Ella es fuerte, pero oculta en su interior algo que no termino de entender"─ comentó pensativo

─ ¿Qué cosa?

─"Te dije que no lo acabo de entender baka"─ lo regañó de nuevo ─"Pero hay oscuridad en su interior"

─ ¡¿En Hinata?! Estás loco 'ttebayo

─ "Hasta tu tenías oscuridad en tu interior, la dejaste en ese lago, ¿recuerdas?"

─ Es diferente... Tal vez es por la muerte de Neji. ─ dedujo con desánimo.

─"No es solo eso" ─ murmuró poniéndose serio ─ "Esa oscuridad está desde mucho antes, recuerda que desde que naciste estoy en tu interior, lo menos que podía hacer era ser un espectador de tu patética vida"

─ No tienes que ser tan cruel conmigo 'tteba...

─ "Cállate y escucha" ─ le ordenó a su estúpido Jinchuriki ─ "¿Recuerdas cuando la conociste?"

─ Iie

─ "Baka"

─ ¡Oye!

─ "Da igual." ─ decidió sintiéndose estúpido en pensar que Naruto tendría tan buena memoria ─ "Tenias unos cinco años"

─ ¿En serio?

─ "Si, desde entonces tú ya poseías un poco de oscuridad por el trato que te daban los demás, era una razón comprensible"

─ ¿Y desde cuando ella tiene esa oscuridad?

─ "No lo sé, tampoco soy un adivino"─ Naruto hizo un puchero ante la actitud del Kyubi ─ "Pero en ese entonces, cuando la conociste, ya estaba ahí"

─ ¡¿Nani?!

─ Y la segunda vez, solo unos meses después, era aún mayor.

─ Hinata... ─miro a donde su amiga había estado antes con preocupación.

...

La tumba de su primo ya estaba algo sucia. Sabía que Tenten, Lee y Gai estaban en una misión y su padre y hermana eran demasiado orgullosos como para ir. Sacó las hojas que cubrían la lápida, puso flores frescas en un florero que ella había dejado desde el funeral, prendió un incienso y dejó algo de comida.

─ Ohayo Niisan─ saludó sin poder evitar que una lagrima cayera, ya había sido casi un año y aún no podía aceptar que el no estaba para ella. Intentó recomponerse rápido. ─ No debiste haberte ido, ahora no tengo ningún apoyo en la mansión además de Ko que veo cada vez menos... Te ex... Extraño- sollozó ya sin poder controlar el llanto. ─ Era mi sacrificio no el tuyo, yo debería estar muerta, no tú.

Desde un árbol alguien la miraba con preocupación, el solo había ido a visitar a sus seres queridos, pero quedó frío al escuchar el llanto de la Kunoichi, el conocía la tristeza de perder a alguien, pero ver a Hinata así le rompía el corazón.

─ Sabes, las cosas en la mansión están igual, o peor que de costumbre. Al principio dejaron de tratarme como basura, supieron de mi participación en la guerra y no tenían como ponerla en mi contra, estaba feliz, pensé que por fin todo había terminado─ se sentó al lado de la lápida mirando al cielo algo más calmada. El espectador se sentía mal por espiar a alguien en esa situación, aun así había algo que le preocupaba desde hace un tiempo. ─ Pero luego de un tiempo las cosas volvieron a ser como antes, y sin ti ahí es insoportable ─ bajo su mirada al notar que una hoja había caído hasta la tumba y la sacó. ─ No debiste haber interceptado en mi sacrificio. Tú lo sabías, tal vez no lo pensaste en ese momento, tal vez querías darme un tiempo más o creíste inocentemente, al igual que yo, que luego de la guerra me apreciarían más. Mis días están contados Nissan- una brisa corrió por el lugar moviendo las hojas secas del otoño en un pequeño remolino, el pelo tan negro que llegaba a reflejar morado se elevó danzando a la dirección del viento, el humo del incienso cambió su dirección y Kakashi, desde una rama, intentaba entender lo que la ojiperla acababa de decir. ─ Nunca de lo dije a nadie, solo Tsunade-sama lo sabía por razones obvias, pero la convencí de que todo estaba bien. Si lo sabía el clan la pesadilla sería peor ─ acaricio con la yema de sus dedos la tumba mirándola con cariño ─Luego de Pain no me cure por completo, a veces me duele tanto que apenas me puedo parar, pero lo oculto como puedo y ha funcionado- dirigió sus manos a donde la cicatriz hecha ese día se encontraba─ Cuando me sellen no creo que lo soporte, ya es peligroso siendo mayor, pero estando herida es imposible que sobreviva. Por eso debí haber muerto yo, te sacrificaste por una causa perdida.

Sintió como una rama se movía y miro con terror, que alguien la hubiese escuchado era lo peor que podría pasarle, si era alguien del clan y se lo decían al consejo no dudarían en sellar a la vergüenza de la familia para asegurar su muerte. Siempre tuvieron el miedo de que ella se revelará y tomará el puesto de heredera, después de todo era la primogénita, pero al matarla todo se solucionaría. Ya eran muchas las veces en que la habían intentado asesinar y que ella había logrado protegerse o Neji la había salvado. Ahora siendo más fuerte era difícil que se le acercaran tanto, pero todo era tan fácil como sellarla.

─ ¡Byakugan! ─ siguió con rapidez al que la había estado espiando, desde que su primo había muerto ella hacía lo posible para vivir y que el sacrificio de él no fuera en vano. No tenía mucha fe en lograrlo, pero no se rendiría, ella lucharía con todas sus fuerzas por sobrevivir el mayor tiempo posible.

Kakashi fue más rápido.

...

Caminó con terror hasta el distrito. Sus piernas apenas podían moverse sin caer, sus manos y frente sudaban frío, su cuerpo entero sin excepciones temblaba, y aunque intentaba controlarlo, pensar que todo estaba bien, que no debía estar nerviosa, era inútil.

Ko la esperaba en la entrada. No era buena señal

─ Hinata-sama hay reunión del Souke, la esperan.

El aire salió de sus pulmones, no quería ir, quería salir corriendo y no volver. Pensó en Neji, ella había dicho que iba a intentar sobrevivir, pero ahí estaba caminando obedientemente hacia su muerte.

─ No puedo creer que esa haya sido la decisión- exclamó enojado un miembro de la rama principal golpeando la mesa.

Nadie presto atención a su llegada, eso la confundió. Se sentó en su silla asignada cerca de su padre que la miro recriminatoriamente por llegar tarde para luego volver a ignorarla.

─ Ese traidor debería ser asesinado, a lo menos encerrado de por vida. ─ exclamó una mujer al lado del anterior.

─ Hemos intentado hacer entrar en razón al consejo de Konoha- comenzó su padre generando silencio en la sala para escuchar sus palabras ─ Pero tiene al Hokage y al Uzumaki apoyándolo, sin decir que dos Kages más han mostrado su perdón al traidor.

─ Pero somos el clan más impo...

─ No tenemos mucha influencia en el tema, el traidor Uchiha no es parte de nuestro clan─ interrumpió

─ Pero es una vergüenza para los clanes y sobre todo los portadores de Kekkei Genkai, el Byakugan es procedente del Sharingan.

─ Dije lo mismo, pero no les importa. Lo único buenos es que no lo veremos por mucho tiempo. Cuando vuelva planeamos que hacer.

La reunión terminó y ella aún no entendía nada, sabía que tenía que ver con Sasuke Uchiha, él había vuelto luego de la guerra y desde entonces estaba encerrado esperando por su condena. Si es que el Souke estaba tan enojado quería decir que dicha condena no había sido tan mala, estaba feliz por Naruto y aliviada de que la reunión no fuera por ella.

Sabía que hasta los 20 años no iba a ser atacada seriamente, a los 21 los herederos comienzan a ejercer como líderes junto al anterior y a los 25 solos. Por lo tanto a los 20 (si es que no antes) comenzaría la caza, sabrían que queda poco tiempo para que fuera nombrada líder y harían todo lo que tuvieran en su poder para evitarlo. Aún faltaban años para eso, aun así no evitaba que actualmente intentarán atacarla o degradarla, lo único que hacía que siguiera siendo heredera era el ser la primogénita. Los Hyuga seguían las reglas como si su vida dependiera de ello, en estas el primogénito era el heredero, sin excusas, por eso la única posibilidad de pasar el puesto a Hanabi era matarla a ella.

...

─ Hinata-sama─ se escuchó desde afuera de su cuarto acompañado de delicados golpes en la puerta. Despertó de mala gana, desde hace noches que había dormido mal. Siempre, a esa época del año recordaba la muerte de su madre, y en cada visita al cementerio, ya sea para verla a ella o a su primo, le daba escalofríos pensar en la persona que la había espiado ya de hace un año.

─ ¿Qué ocurre Ko-san?

─ El Hokage pide verla en su oficina.

Podía ser que las aldeas estuvieran en paz, pero aún habían muchas misiones, se devolvían pergaminos robados en guerras anteriores, se compartían conocimientos (por ejemplo en medicina) y habían múltiples reuniones entre Shinobis. Podía estar todo bien entre naciones, pero aún habían bandidos y ninjas desertores, además de muchos que, en contra de esa repentina unión de los Shinobis, intentaban crear caos.

El número de misiones que usualmente tenía el equipo 8 se había multiplicado a creces, y había veces en que le daban misiones junto a otros equipos o hasta sola, no tenía descanso, Kakashi le daba una luego de otra.

─ ¿Me llamó Hokage-sama? ─ dijo evitando bostezar.

─ Por favor llámame Kakashi─ ordenó como a cada persona que lo trataba tan cortésmente, el nunca quiso ser Hokage, se consideraba a sí mismo el líder interino hasta que Naruto estuviera listo.

─... Kakashi-sama?

─No

─Kakashi-Dono

─Tampoco

─ ¿En qué me necesita? ¿Hay una nueva misión? ─ preguntó para cambiar el tema, su educación había sido muy estricta como para poder llamar al mismísimo Hokage informalmente.

─ Si, hay una misión─ Hinata suspiro de manera involuntaria, ¿acaso no habían reglas sobre la sobreexplotación laboral? No tenía el valor para negarse, estaba a punto de aceptar cuando la herida de Pain le comenzó a doler. Solía suceder cuando se sobre esforzaba, cuando comía o dormía poco, y aún más cuando tenía pesadillas. En ese momento se acumularon todas. El dolor era insoportable.

─ ¿Hinata -San? ─ preguntó el peli plata notando que algo no estaba bien.

Luego de escucharla en el cementerio leyó todo lo que encontró sobre el clan Hyuga, cada regla, suceso, misiones y sobre todo sobre Hinata Hyuga. Le sorprendió, jamás pensó que un clan pudiera tener tantas y tan estrictas reglas, o que Hinata haya pasado por tanto hasta ese momento. La muerte de su madre, el secuestro que llevó a la muerte del padre de Neji, los grandes daños recibidos luego de los exámenes Chunnin que tardaron más de lo común en sanarse, según los rumores, por el uso de Jutsus para mantenerla así como castigo por su debilidad. Luego estaba un reporte de Kurenai cuando recién comenzaba a entrenarla expresando su preocupación sobre el posible maltrato psicológico hacia la pequeña. Había también otro reporte de Neji en el que pedía que se mantuviera en secreto su identidad para luego avisar sobre el peligro que corría la Kunoichi dentro del clan, también había uno de Ko por lo mismo, y uno de una de las ninjas médico de la aldea preocupada por el autoestima de la joven, que se había tirado a morir con Pain, una que se repitió en la guerra. Para terminar el reporte de una misión del equipo 8 donde la Kunoichi se desplomó en combate, la trataron con el médico de un pueblo cercano y hubo preocupación en lo que murmuraba bajo el efecto de la fiebre, en que hablaba con Neji diciendo que ella debió haber muerto y no el. Cuando terminó, no entendía como no se habían tomado en cuenta esas evidencias, al parecer las primeras fueron recibidas por Sandaime el cual murió antes de hacer algo al respecto, luego Tsunade que con todo el papeleo había dejado para después la lectura de algunos reportes, olvidándoos luego del ataque a Konoha.

¿Qué podía hacer? El Clan Hyuga era uno de los más poderosos de todo el mundo Shinobi, ni siquiera el siendo Hokage tenía mucho poder sobre ellos, y el meterse en el tema sería visto como ofensa, haciendo además que Hinata fuera más atormentada y probablemente estuviera en aun más peligro. Concluyó en mantenerla lo más alejada de su clan posible sin levantar muchas sospechas, la ponía en toda misión que encontraba y si preguntaban decía que era una de las mejores Kunoichis de la aldea (cosa que en verdad creía), pero se le pasó en alto la herida, como nunca mostraba molestias pensó que era soportable y no causaría mayores estragos, era más importante mantenerla a salvo de su clan, pero lo subestimó, tal vez el mismo en su intento por protegerla había firmado su muerte, ¿qué excusa le daría al clan? La heredera estaba en el hospital sin razón aparente, sin volver de una misión. Lo investigarán, sacarían la verdad y se aprovecharían de eso.

─ Hinata─ la nombró una voz conocida con seriedad y ¿enojo? Abrió los ojos confundida, la cama incomoda, olor a desinfectante y el constante pitido que acompañaba a su ritmo cardíaco le anunciaban que estaba en el hospital. Recordó lo ocurrido de golpe. ─Me habías dicho que ya no te dolía, esto podría haber ido a peores─ continuó la ex Hokage con molestia

─ Demo... ─ su garganta estaba seca y le costó hablar, comprendiendo eso Tsunade le dio para beber ─ D...Dijo que no se podía evitar, o dejaría de doler o seguiría haciéndolo.

─ Podría haberte dado algo para que fuera menor dicho dolor, o buscado alguna solución experimental. Pensé que ya estaba resuelto.

─Estoy bien ─ afirmó ─ solo duele a veces y es soportable, esta vez fue diferente porque se juntaron muchas cosas

─ Esa no es excusa Hinata─ la regaño Kakashi que estaba desde el principio apoyado en una esquinas de la habitación─ Has ocultado muchas cosas a la aldea, no solo esta. ─ estaba más enojado con si mismo que con ella, pero en ese momento al mirarla tan mal no pudo evitar mostrarle su molestia.

No entendió a lo que se refería. Siempre fue muy inocente, nunca consideró que haya ocultado algo a alguien, por lo menos no sin buenas razones y jamás mantuvo en secreto nada que afectará a otro. Lo miro extrañada, había visto al Hokage feliz, serio, neutro, sonrojado, triste, pero jamás enojado, por lo menos no con ella, en cambio en ese momento la observaba de esa manera y no lo entendía, la ex Hokage también tenía otra actitud, su manera de retarla era la usual, pero en sus ojos había tristeza, y eso en Tsunade era algo preocupante.

─ ¿Q... Qué ocurre? ─ titubeó asustada, algo estaba mal. Luego recordó, ¿qué le iba a decir a su padre? No tenía excusas, podía decir que se desmayó por anemia, pero eso mostraba debilidad y estaba cansada de esas miradas de desprecio, luego de pasar tanto fuera de casa por las misiones tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar, y creyó muy en el fondo que Neji no querría que muriera, pero tampoco que sufriera.

─ Ocurre que...

─ Nada, solo nos diste un buen susto─ interrumpió Godaime dándole una mirada reprobatoria a su sucesor─ Debes descansar, te quedaras aquí hasta mañana

─ No─ respondieron Kakashi y Hinata en coro. La ex Hokage los miró sorprendida. Kakashi le habló del tema de Hinata, pero sólo a grandes rasgos, ella no sabía que el simple hecho de que ella estuviera en el Hospital ponía (irónicamente) su vida en riesgo

─Yo soy la doctora y digo que se queda─ demandó con su típica seriedad. La habitación permaneció en silencio mientras la Sannin anotaba las indicaciones para las enfermeras.

─Tsunade-sama─ susurró la Kunoichi con un ascendente terror que se reflejaba en el aparato que sonaba cada vez más rápido.

La mujer no entendía. Kakashi le había contado de su preocupación por Hinata referente a su clan, le preguntó sobre los reportes que ella confesó no haber tenido tiempo de revisar y le preguntó sobre qué tanto poder tenía un Hokage sobre un clan como los Hyuga, más que eso nada. Estaba arrepentida de haber mantenido la condición de la ninja en secreto, para la edad que tenía debió decirle a su familia, y aún ahora ese era su deber, si Kakashi supiera que ella pensaba poner al tanto a Hiashi se hubiera negado y probablemente al saber las razones se habría mantenido en silencio.

Godaime salió de la habitación rumbo al distrito Hyuga.

─Hokage-sama─ llamó luego de analizar lo sucedido ─ ¿Cuánto sabe del tema? ─ preguntó al saber qué había sido descubierta, no le extrañaba, el líder de la aldea era muy perceptivo y sabía que el Chakra que vio en el cementerio le era conocido.

─ Todo─ respondió en un suspiro

─Entiendo. ─ No podía hacer nada al respecto, era más prudente esperar a ver qué pasaría.

Ella sabía que la vida que tuvo en el clan no era común, que estaba en una pesadilla, pero no le tomaba el peso debido. Sentía que su sufrimiento no era de mucha importancia ya que a su punto de vista no era nada comparado con otros, como Naruto, Óbito, incluso sentía empatía por la del ninja que le produjo esa herida, Pain. ¿Cómo podía ella alegar por algo que no era nada a diferencia de lo de los demás? Ciertamente se estaba fijando en ejemplos muy extremos, no veía lo bueno de la vida de otras personas como lo era la de sus compañeros de equipo y sus amigos. Soportó todo con la excusa de que ella no era la única que sufría y que no era quien para alegar por aquello.

─ ¿No dirás nada más? ─ continuó el peliplata.

─ ¿Que quiere escuchar? ─ respondió con otra pregunta sentándose en la camilla para mirar mejor al Hokage y confirmar que a pesar de la máscara su rostro mostraba decepción, esa emoción que tanto estaba acostumbrada a recibir.

─ No lo sé, tal vez que quieres vivir, hacer algo al respecto, pedir ayuda, resguardo, cualquier cosa

─ S...si quiero vivir, pero no hay mucho que pueda hacer al respecto, y pedir ayuda sería meter a otros en mis problemas, no hay necesidad de aquello, todos tienen sus propios problemas.

─Con que eso es lo que piensas ─ murmuró apenado, no era que no quisiera ser salvada, simplemente había pasado tanto tiempo que lo había normalizado, era muy tarde, se habían demorado mucho, esa Kunoichi de la edad de sus propios alumnos estaba tan rota que ya era parte de ella, pero tanto Naruto como Sasuke habían salido adelante, algo debía ser útil para salvarla, no sólo de su clan, sino también de sí misma.

─Hokage-sama─ llamó una voz acompañado de humo que al dispersarse mostró a un Ambu del grupo que había juntado con la misión de cuidar a Hinata en lo que se podía. ─ Ellos lo saben, vienen hacia acá.

─Retrásalos

─Entendido─ respondió para esfumarse de nuevo.

Mordió un dedo e hizo los sellos para invocar a sus canes, a uno le pasó un pergamino en el que acababa de escribir, a otros les encargo la misión de resguardar el lugar y al último le dijo que guiara a la Kunoichi.

─ ¿Kakashi-dono? ─ murmuró confundida.

─ Hinata, debes huir de Konoha

─ ¡¿Nani?! ─ exclamó con sorpresa

─ Estas en peligro, tu clan sabe de la herida y aun con mi puesto no puedo hacer nada para evitar lo que te harán

─ Demo... ─ sintió la sangre dejar su rostro y su cuerpo temblar, la máquina sonaba con más insistencia y se sentó en la camilla intentando incorporarse, pero aún se sentía débil. Quería huir, pero también quedarse, ella sabía que en algún momento eso pasaría, y, aunque deseaba salvarse, todos sus amigos, los cuerpos de su madre y primo, su primer amor y su vida completa estaba en esa aldea. Se encontraba en la disputa de huir para vivir en el exilio o quedarse y pasar lo que le quedaba con sus seres queridos. ─ No puedo─ comentó sorprendiendo al Shinobi ─Sabía que esto pasaría, y aunque agradezco su ayuda debo aceptar mi destino, huir sería confirmar lo que ellos usaban para despreciarme, sería poco honorable y débil, debo quedarme y...

En unos segundos Kakashi la dejo inconsciente y la puso en el lomo del perro ninja para que se la llevara quisiera o no. Cuando Hiashi llegó su hija ya no estaba, había huido.

* * *

Y ese es el primer capítulo, ojalá les haya gustado. Tengo como dos mas, pero tengo que corregirlos y todo eso.


	2. Cap 2: Hasta la Rosa mas Bonita tiene es

FanFic SasuHina, ambientado en Konoha post-guerra. Basado en el Manga y lo dicho por Kishimoto. No haré Ooc pero hay que tener en cuenta que en el manga no se ve el cambio real de Hinata luego de la guerra, además de las reacciones posibles en las situaciones en que la pondré, y por otro lado la actitud de Sasuke con una pareja (de nuevo, en el manga que termina cuando Sasuke se va de la aldea luego de la guerra).

M por lemon, violencia y situaciones...bueno... que forman parte de los FanFic M (aun no escribo toda la historia así que no se exactamente que va a suceder)

Los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto en su manga Naruto, la historia es mía.

Capitulo 2: Hasta la rosa mas bonita tiene espinas.

* * *

Abrió los ojos con dificultad, el sol le molestaba y hacia más difícil el saber donde estaba. Recordó de a poco lo ocurrido, la herida, Neji muerto, el secreto revelado y Kakashi, a él fue el último que vio, ¿qué le había dicho? Antes de caer inconsciente lo escuchó murmurar algo con tristeza, solo se acordaba que era importante, pero el intentar recordarlo solo hacía que su cabeza doliera.

Un ladrido la sacó de su somnolencia, frente a ella estaban casi todos los perros de Kakashi menos Pakkun. Uno traía un pergamino en la boca, se lo sacó con lentitud esperando alguna reacción que le dijera que hacer con él. Su nombre estaba escrito en el exterior.

"Hinata, lamento no haber podido hacer más, pero mientras intento arreglar las cosas lo mejor será que te mantengas alejada de la aldea. Hace un año escuché la verdad, desde entonces he investigado y buscado una manera de ayudarte, mientras evitaba que pasaras tiempo en la aldea con misiones, pero no pensé en la herida ni en lo seria que podría ser, te fallé. Tsunade no estaba al tanto de la seriedad del problema por lo que puso al día a tu clan y ahora estarás en más peligro del usual, pero estando fuera será más difícil encontrarte y atacarte. No puedo confesar mi participación en tu huida o las cosas se pondrían peor. No sé cuánto tiempo tendrás que estar fuera, pero no creo que sea poco, tampoco se tus intenciones hacia el clan, pero aceptar la muerte no es algo que permitiré como líder de la aldea, no te puedes rendir, es una orden.

Si es necesario toma esto como una misión, en esta debes huir de tu clan y evitar que te encuentren a toda costa, ponerme al día de tu paradero y de lo que vaya sucediendo, estar alerta de posibles ataques (lo más seguro es que los Hyuga manden gente a matarte), mantenerte sana y sobre todo viva. Te voy a tener que marcar como "Desaparecida a encontrar" para guardar apariencias por lo que no confíes en nadie y oculta tu identidad, y por otro lado mándame informes de quien te cuidara en tu ausencia. Se te llevará lo que necesites por medio de mis perros u otras invocaciones, no dudes en pedir nada y ten cuidado."

No sabía cómo reaccionar. Le partía el alma dejar a sus amigos y más aun a su hermana, si se mantuvo como heredera todos esos años era para que Hanabi no tuviera que estar en manos de él consejo, sobre todo porque esta había crecido exclusivamente en el clan sin ir a la academia por lo que su mente ya estaba lavada y haría lo que su padre o el consejo le pidiera sin dudarlo, su deseo era que la menor pudiera conocer el mundo real y tener tantos amigos como ella.

Por otro lado nunca se rendiría, ese era su nindo por lo que debía sobrevivir por Neji, por su hermana y por ella misma. También nunca iría en contra de la aldea y si el Hokage le ordenaba algo lo cumpliría. Ahora lo importante era saber cómo proceder.

─Ese pergamino me lo dio Kakashi en la madrugada, debe responderlo antes del anochecer─ dijo uno de los canes quitando el papel de sus manos y destruyéndolo. ─Estamos a 12 horas de la aldea, no es seguro, deben estar buscándola y mi olfato dice que no están muy lejos─

─Pero hay que esperar a Pakkun─ comentó otro hacia el que acababa de hablar

─Él puede encontrarnos, es más importante que no la encuentren, son usuarios del Byakugan, cuando estén a 5 kilómetros sabrán donde estamos.

─Demo... ¿Por qué esperamos a Pakkun?─ preguntó Hinata algo perdida y confundida mientras se sentaba apoyándose en un árbol. Kakashi sí que se había pasado con el golpe, aún le dolía, tal vez era porque aún estaba débil por la herida.

─¿A caso no leíste el pergamino?─ respondió el can del principio con enojo. Ella estaba recién despertando y se sentía mareada, si había leído el mensaje, pero aún no lo asimilaba por completo.

─¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan rudo? Ella no te ha hecho nada, se más respetuoso después de todo es la princesa Hyuga─ regañó el más grande de los perros. Hinata se sorprendió ante el apodo, eran muy pocas las veces que la llamaban así y generalmente era alguien interesado en ella, una persona importante que quería algo de su clan, algún niño pequeño o los animales de invocación, la razón de estos últimos jamás la entendió. El can gruñón sólo se mantuvo en silencio claramente enojado, pero a parecer el mayor era una especie de líder. ─Kakashi no la dejaría sola en una situación como ésta-se dirigió ahora a ella con claro respeto ─Habrá un ninja que la acompañará, y mientras esté tiene que protegerla, usted tiene que mandar informes de él─ concluyó

─Un ninja que me acompañe... ─ susurró pensativa.

Si la supuesta misión era indefinida dudaba que el Hokage mandara a alguien, si la debían proteger debía ser fuerte y perder a alguien así indefinidamente era peligroso. Por otro lado si justo cuando ella desaparecía un ninja salía de la aldea lo seguirían encontrándola, además que si no era así, sospecharian de la ausencia de un shinobi con ese poder por tanto tiempo justo cuando ella había huido, teniendo en cuenta que había paz entre las naciones, y en ese caso asumiría que el Hokage tiene algo que ver. Entonces dicho ninja tenía que ser alguien fuerte, no conocido, que estuviera fuera de la aldea desde antes, dispensable e insospechable, eso era prácticamente imposi...

─¡Uchiha- San!─ exclamó al ver que Pakkun llegaba acompañado del azabache. Él tenía justo las características antes dichas, pero según sabía el estaba en un viaje de redención y dudaba que tuviera contacto con la aldea, ni menos que cumpliría una misión como aquella

─No hay tiempo- dijo cortante ─Sígueme ─ continuó abriendo un portal con el Rinnegan hacia quien sabe dónde.

No supo cómo reaccionar, pero de repente sintió que alguien se acercaba y activando el Byakugan vio que era un miembro del clan Hyuga y, al igual que ella, tenía el dojutsu activado, estaba solo a 5k, como no se había percatado de eso.

Viendo que la Kunoichi no reaccionaba la tomó del brazo y sin cuidado la tiró dentro del portal, luego de ver que los canes desaparecían en un humo blanco el paso a esa otra dimensión cerrando el portal a sus espaldas y desapareciendo completamente de ese plano dimensional dejado a unos confundidos Hyugas en medio del bosque.

...

Sacudió la arena que se pegó a su piel y se paró con dificultad, aún está algo débil por el ataque de dolor del día anterior además del golpe certero que le dio Kakashi en la nuca. Si antes se preguntaba por qué había estado tanto tiempo inconsciente ahora lo sabía.

Sin decir nada el Uchiha comenzó a caminar por el desierto. Ella sin pensarlo mucho lo siguió por detrás intentando no caer por el mareo y la dificultad para caminar que la arena causaba.

─Etto... U... Uchiha-San─ tartamudeó al no sentirse cómoda con su misterioso acompañante.

-¿Hum? - respondió para hacerle saber que la escuchaba, pero que no le agradaba su presencia. Hinata pudo notar eso pero ¿Qué podía hacer? No tenía muchas alternativas. Decidió olvidar su pregunta para no molestarlo y sólo seguirlo. Sasuke de sorprendió un poco de lo callada de la chica, si de algo no estaba acostumbrado era del silencio y calma de las mujeres, estas parecían actuar de manera totalmente contraria hacia él. Lo único que explicaba esa reacción era el que le tuviese miedo ¡sí! Eso debía ser. Se molestó al deducir eso, pero tampoco era que le importara.

Al sentir que, aunque podía funcionar, ese lugar no era el mejor para vivir decidió abrir otro portal a un lugar con un clima más favorable, siempre comenzaba por ese lugar ya que era callado y solitario, eso le agradaba. Lo pensó un segundo, las dimensiones que más visitaba no eran muy comunes, había una en que solo había pilares morados donde frecuentó en la guerra, había una de hielo, otra de lava, y una de roca, la única que parecía más lógica la había visitado poco pero le gustaba. Caminaron por la arena un buen rato, tenía que recuperar chakra, el Rinnegan podía ser muy útil, pero pasar por dimensiones era endemoniadamente agotador.

Al ver que el abría un nuevo portal decidió pasar por el sin hacer problema, no tenía muchas alternativas y el Hokage había puesto al moreno para protegerla, no dudaría de él. Tenía miedo, pero no era del Uchiha, era más bien de la situación en que se encontraba ¿cómo había cambiado todo tan rápido? Un día llegaba de una misión y al otro estaba en quién sabe dónde huyendo de su familia.

A sus ojos se abría un bosque, al principio pensó que habían vuelto a donde antes pero al tiro lo tachó al observar con mayor detalle el lugar.

Los frondosos árboles ocultaban gran parte de los rayos del sol haciendo que estos fueran solo manchas en el suelo rocoso. Tenía un aspecto húmedo, esto hacía que el lugar estuviera parcialmente cubierto con musgo. Donde no había rocas pasaba una pequeña capa de sólo un centímetro de agua cristalina que corría calma hasta una dirección que desconocía. De vez en cuando pasaba un bichito que caminaba por el agua como si pudiese controlar el chakra, pero este solo aprovechaba la tensión superficial del líquido que le permitía andar libremente como una hoja caída.

No podía ver mucho más lejos que unos metros puesto que los troncos de los múltiples árboles se lo impedían, decidió activar su línea sucesoria. Era hermoso y confuso. El bosque se extendía por más de los largos 10 kilómetros que superaba el de su clan, todo era de la misma manera, árboles, manchas solares, agua, rocas, musgo. Uno que otro claro se abría y notó que uno de estos tenía una altura que lo hacía ver como una isla rodeada del mar de árboles y agua; era liso y seco, le llegaba el sol por completo y se extendía por un radio de 8 metros. Sin querer se fijó también en el chakra del Uchiha, era diferente, irradiaba una fuerza tenebrosa, pero a la ves débil, no se había parado a pensar exactamente donde estaban, pero eso de los portales no debía ser algo fácil de crear y dedujo que esa debilidad era por eso, y por lo tanto por su culpa, no le gustaba que los demás se vieran afectados por sus problemas, sin previo aviso usó un jutsu de transferencia de chakra*, por suerte este pasó desapercibido.

Sasuke, al notar la dirección en que la Hyuga observaba con el dojutsu, supo que había visto el lugar en que él pensaba armar un campamento o algo por el estilo, aún no sabía bien que hacer, la petición de su Sensei le había tomado por sorpresa y no le gustaba el hacer de niñera, pero el Hokage lo conocía bien y sabía sus puntos débiles por lo que había tenido que ceder. No conocía mucho a la Kunoichi, sabía que habían estado juntos en la academia, conocía (como todos) su clan y el Kekkei Genkai de este, se dio cuenta que seguía constantemente al usuratonkachi, asumiendo que le gustaba y sorprendiéndole que no fuera como las demás locas que decían ser sus fans. Sabía de su pelea con Neji en los exámenes chunnin lo que encontró muy idiota, si fuera inteligente se hubiera rendido como el Nara, no valía la pena sacrificarse así por esa estupidez. Luego estaba su participación en la guerra, no pudo evitar sonreír al saber que había golpeado al Dobe, y le había sorprendido la diferencia de fuerza con la que tenía cuando pequeña, y eso era todo. Él era muy observador y había creído prudente estar al tanto de la heredera de un clan tan importante como lo había sido el suyo.

Sin decir nada camino hacia el claro esperando que ella lo siguiera. Eso hizo. Era cómodo que no molestara tanto.

Cuando llegaron el moreno pensaba en cómo iba a hacer para "cuidarla", él solía dormir a la intemperie y comer de lo que encontrara, viajar sin rumbo fijo y vivir con lo mínimo. Ella parecía ser demasiado delicada y teniendo en cuenta su estatus social suponía que era muy quisquillosa, cosa que le disgustaba.

No sabía con exactitud el porqué estaba ahí, lo que le había explicado Kakashi por medio de un pergamino y de su perro era que la debía proteger de cualquiera que se le acercase, que estaba en peligro y que tenía que estar alejada hasta de los miembros de su clan y de Konoha en sí...La razón la desconocía, y aunque le causaba algo de intriga jamás preguntaría.

Estaba sentada en el medio del claro sintiendo el calor del sol que la cubría placenteramente, pensaba en todo lo ocurrido, ignoraba olímpicamente la presencia del Uchiha, pero era porque estaba muy ensimismada, llena de pensamientos y sentimientos que la ahogaban. Quería llorar, pero intentaba hacerse la fuerte, cosa que no duró mucho.

A Sasuke le fue incómodo escuchar los sollozos, no sabía qué hacer ni tampoco tenía ganas de consolarla. Esperaba sentado en una orilla con la fe de que con el tiempo se callaría, ese pensamiento de que era soportable su presencia se había esfumado y sólo quería dejarla ahí y no volver. El llanto no cesaba, al contrario se hacía más fuerte, eso no le importó en un principio, pero cuando sintió que la Kunoichi se estaba ahogando, dio vuelta su rostro para verla con el Sharingan, su chakra estaba extraño, era bajo y lloraba cada vez más fuerte y de una manera desgarradora. Ya no era sólo llanto, eso se estaba yendo a otro grado, tal vez un ataque de pánico, pero no sabía qué hacer ante eso. Las cosas se pusieron serias cuando los sollozos pasaron a gritos, y en vez de taparse la cara como antes ahora se tocaba bajo el pecho con dolor, a pesar que supo que eso ya no era llanto y que algo le sucedía se sintió un poco aliviado, el dolor físico era más fácil de arreglar que el psicológico, aunque no sabía muy bien a donde llevarla puesto que no la debían atrapar.

Vio como la Hyuga se retorcía de dolor en el suelo y sin acercarse analizaba sus opciones, la aldea más lejana en un pueblo poco conocido con algún médico puesto en un genjutsu. No pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver que ya tenía el chakra suficiente para crear un nuevo portal.

...

Abrió los ojos con más facilidad que en la mañana puesto que no había luz del sol. Esta vez no recordó todo de golpe, despertó sabiéndolo, ni siquiera en la inconsciencia podía olvidar toda la desgracia sucedida, el miedo, la pena, el dolor tanto por la herida como en su corazón. El lugar en que estaba de nuevo era reconocible, olor a desinfectante, cama incomoda y pitido al ritmo de su pulso, un Hospital

─Eres una idiota-declaró una voz grave a su lado ─No crees que era importante decir que estabas herida

─Go... Gomene─ respondió aceptando que su tartamudeo había vuelto, pero la verdad es que desde la guerra no había hablado con alguien tan misterioso y serio como el Uchiha, y creía, o más bien esperaba, que fuera algo que solo le ocurría con él y por esa aura oscura que no le asustaba, pero la ponía más que nerviosa.

─El medico no supo que tenías, solo te dejaron en descanso esperando a que despertaras, ¡Maldición! Si por mi culpa te pasara algo Kakashi me mata, ¿Eres estúpida?

─No, solo soy débil─ dirigió la vista a la ventana que le daba el paisaje de un pueblo iluminado por las luces artificiales de las casas. Volvió a ensimismarse y a pensar en voz alta ─¿Sabes? Esta herida me la hizo Pain, Naruto estaba en el suelo atravesado por barras de metal, sangrando, perdiendo la batalla y a punto de rendirse, temí por él, pero aún más temí por mí misma, si él se rendía yo también lo haría puesto que no conozco a alguien tan decidido en cumplir su palabra, en esforzarse para salir adelante. ─ sin darse cuenta de su fluidez al hablar, o de la situación en sí sólo continuó contando algo que ni ella sabía, por lo menos no conscientemente, pero ya había sido demasiado, su subconsciente la desarmaría si seguía revelando su interior, y no hay nadie que oculte más tu verdad que este, solo para protegerse, o más bien protegerte de ti mismo. ─ La herida en si es dolorosa porque afecto un punto de chakra en la columna, si el metal hubiera sido cualquiera no habría hecho daño, pero estaba lejos de ser un simple objeto. Cada tanto y en ciertas condiciones como agotamiento, falta de chakra o desorden de éste hace que el punto, que es más inestable genere que la espina mande al cerebro, o más bien al área que produce dolor, un estímulo que lo activa. Suele ser soportable, pero si uno abusa de las condiciones se vuelve tan doloroso que mi cuerpo prefiere apagarse a sufrir despierto algo así.

Sasuke se sorprendió. No sabía esa historia, y era difícil de creer que el Dobe se rindiera, solo que lo pensara era extraño, por otro lado jamás creyó que escucharía de ella algo más que unas temblorosas palabras. La vio distraída en la ventana, supo que las palabras no eran para el, ella solo pensaba o más bien recordaba en voz alta. Lo que más le extrañó fue su mirada, le era conocida ¿pero de dónde? No solo eso, en esta se podían leer sentimientos que jamás pensó encontrar en una persona como ella, amargura, melancolía, sufrimiento, cansancio emocional y... ¿enojo? Claramente no lo exteriorizaba, su semblante era nostálgico y calmo.

─Por qué entonces no sólo vuelves a Konoha, seguramente Tsunade encontrará una cura

Al escucharlo Hinata volvió a la realidad con un sobresalto y se sonrojó ante lo contado al Uchiha teniendo en cuenta que este no le había preguntado. Pero lo dicho por el moreno tocó un punto sensible en su cabeza que aún intentaba asimilar, pero era simple, ni siquiera titubeó al decirlo

─Si vuelvo moriría-le dolió el corazón y tuvo que aguantar una lágrima que amenazaba en caer de sus ojos. - Por lo que Kakashi-dono no me permite volver.

─¿Y tú?

─¿Yo?

─¿Tú quieres volver? Aunque eso signifique tu muerte. Dijiste que Kakashi no te deja volver, ¿si te dejará volverías?

Ella quedó sin palabras, no sabía que responder, no entendía lo que había salido de su propia boca "Por lo que Kakashi-donó no me deja volver", ¿era eso? ¿A caso no era porque quería sobrevivir? ¿Por Neji, por su hermana, por ella? Aun así cuando el Hokage le ordenó que se fuera ella había dudado, este tuvo que noquear la para que huyera, y ahora, ¿Ahora quería volver? ¿Estaba feliz por haber huido?

Sasuke la miraba con intriga, sorpresa y molestia. Quería escuchar su respuesta, y aunque al principio pensó que era obvia la reacción había sido completamente diferente, ella estaba confundida, meditativa, ¿Qué se creía? Una niña mimada no tenía que dudar, el sí, su hermano si, pero ella, ella no tenía las razones, por lo menos eso creía. Estaba sorprendido, primero por haber preguntado, por su respuesta, por su reacción y por las ganas que tenía en ese momento de golpearla, segundo por lo que aún podía ver en su mirada, algo nuevo de asomo ante su cuestionamiento, esa mujer no sólo estaba en peligro de su clan, también lo estaba de ella misma, tenía esa chispa, esa que lo llevó a sacrificarse por Naruto en la pelea con Haku, la que hizo a su hermano saltar por el acantilado antes de saber del embarazo de Mikoto, esa chispa suicida, pero al mismo tiempo no, una parte de ella quería terminar con todo, otra no, era tal vez muy orgullosa como para terminar con su vida por su cuenta, esperaba el momento en que el mundo le diera la posibilidad de ser débil de la forma más honorable posible. ¿Que sabía de ella? Sabía que Neji, su primo, murió protegiéndola de proteger a Naruto, un sacrificio noble por un deseo oculto, y ahora había escuchado lo de Pain, correr hacia un enemigo invencible con la idea de ¿salvar al Dobe? Sí, eso era, estaba en lo correcto...

"Esperaba un momento en que el mundo le diera la posibilidad de ser débil de la forma más honorable posible"

─No... No lo sé─ respondió Hinata a la pregunta anterior, cosa que hizo la primera grieta a esa coraza que su interior forjó para seguir cuerda, consciente, feliz. Sasuke sin saberlo y con solo una simple pregunta había iniciado algo que iba a ser muy difícil de terminar.

* * *

Y eso es todo por este Cap.

Ojalá les haya gustado. No puse (aun) lo que pasaba mientras tanto en Konoha porque quería avanzar en la historia de esos dos (así no se hace tan largo). Ya habrán notado que la historia va a girar en torno a esa oscuridad misteriosa que Hinata tiene, y ya pensé bien la historia (al ver que gente la leía me dio una crisis de inspiración) y ya tengo todo armadito en mi cabeza. He investigado mucho (le puse mas empeño que cualquier trabajo que tuve en mis años de colegio) para que esas cosas que salgan de mi cabeza no sean simples disparates.

¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!

Nos leemos (?) pronto... Bye!


	3. Cap 3: Mientras tanto en Konoha

FanFic SasuHina, ambientado en Konoha post-guerra. Basado en el Manga y lo dicho por Kishimoto. No haré Ooc pero hay que tener en cuenta que en el manga no se ve el cambio real de Hinata luego de la guerra, además de las reacciones posibles en las situaciones en que la pondré, y por otro lado la actitud de Sasuke con una pareja (de nuevo, en el manga que termina cuando Sasuke se va de la aldea luego de la guerra).

M por lemon, violencia y situaciones...bueno... que forman parte de los FanFic M (aun no escribo toda la historia así que no se exactamente que va a suceder)

Los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto en su manga Naruto, la historia es mía.

 _Los textos en cursiva son cosas que pasaron antes (FlashBack)_

 ** _"Los textos en cursiva, entre comillas y negrita son cartas o cosas por el estilo"_**

Capítulo 3: "Mientras tanto en Konoha"

* * *

La mesa del Hokage se encontraba con más papeles y pergaminos que de costumbre. Si el trabajo ya era estresante ahora estaba peor. ¡Como extrañaba el Sharingan! Las cosas serían mucho más rápidas con él, pero ahora cuando más lo necesitaba no lo tenía.

No era el único en la gran oficina, Shikamaru y Shizune lo ayudaban con la extenuante lectura, además, unos aldeanos arreglaban la muralla que luego de un golpe de Tsunade (después de que Kakashi le confesara la verdad y con eso el gran error que la rubia había cometido) había dejado un agujero del tamaño de un Akimichi Choji inflado.

– ¿Aun no hay noticias? – pregunto Shizune luego de leer un papel sobre las consecuencias de una traición en el Clan Hyuga.

–Les dije que mandaran un pergamino en la tarde del primer día pero…

–Eso nos deja dos opciones, o que hayan huido lo suficientemente lejos para que el mensaje se demorara en llegar o, bueno, que los atraparon. –Dijo el de la coleta.

–Si fuese así ya estarían aquí, así que, o es la primera opción, o la asesinaron. – Dedujo la pelinegra abatida, se creó un silencio incómodo y lleno de frustración.

...

 _Hiashi Hyuga había llegado al hospital, Kakashi no se encontraba ahí, tampoco Hinata. Al instante fueron a la oficina del Hokage, este mintió diciendo que se había ido solo unos minutos luego que Tsunade, y que a lo mejor Hinata había vuelto al distrito. Hubo una búsqueda por toda Konoha, luego una reunión del consejo Hyuga..._

 _–Es inaudito– exclamó un anciano claramente enojado._

 _–Tal vez la raptaron- dio como opción el líder intentando buscar alguna razón que explicara los recientes eventos._

 _–Es probable– apoyó uno de los ancianos –Ella no es lo suficientemente valiente para huir, en cambio es tan débil que fácilmente la pueden vencer._

 _– ¿No se suponía que en la guerra había demostrado que había mejorado?_

 _–Seguramente eran patrañas – respondió una señora del consejo cruzándose de manos._

 _–En ese caso quieren el Byakugan._

 _–Si es inteligente se mataría antes de que lo obtuviesen._

 _Un hombre rió con sorna– seguramente está llorando._

 _–Hay que encontrarla. – Interrumpió Hiashi la inútil conversación que llevaban puesto que en ese momento no era prudente._

 _Hiashi estaba un poco aliviado, era verdad que odiaba a su hija, pero una cosa era querer que cambiará y la otra lo era matarla. Su esposa jamás se lo perdonaría donde quiera que esté. Él mismo había puesto a Neji a protegerla de los ataques por parte del consejo, ahora último consideraba que se podía defender sola. El que haya huido probablemente era una sentencia de muerte, prefería creer que la raptaron, consideraba humillante y cobarde el que se haya escapado, una vergüenza para la familia y otra razón para odiarla, si la querían matar debió buscar una solución, negarse, tener el valor de hacer algo al respecto, y, si eso no funcionaba, aceptar su muerte con dignidad._

 _–"seguramente la raptaron"– pensó en sus adentros queriendo convencerse de aquello._

...

Unos días después un halcón se posó en las ventanas de la oficina de Rokudaime a la espera de que sacaran el pergamino en sus pies. Todos voltearon. –"Ya es de noche"– pensaron al notarla oscuridad de Konoha, habían pasado todo el día en eso y aún no encontraban una solución.

–Ya me estaba asustando– Suspiró Kakashi mientras sacaba los mensajes –Temía lo peor– se acercó al escritorio mientras sus dos ayudantes se le acercaban con nerviosismo.

 _ **"Informe:**_

 _ **Me encontré con la Kunoichi en el bosque, dos Hyuga se acercaron y la llevé a una de las dimensiones de Kaguya, luego de un tiempo pasamos a otra, ella tuvo una especie de ataque de pánico que llevó a uno de dolor, la llevé a un hospital de Getsugakure donde tengo planeado quedarme. Ella está bien, me dijo que conocías de su condición.**_

 _ **El doctor no va a ser problema, lo puse en un genjutsu, luego cuando esté mejor la haré usar Henge hasta que encontremos la manera de cambiar su apariencia. Espero que me encuentres un remplazo, yo no estoy para hacer de niñera.**_

 _ **Uchiha Sasuke. "**_

– ¿Y? – preguntó Shizune nerviosa.

–No los atraparon– los ayudantes botaron el aire que habían aguantado por la incertidumbre –Pero ella estuvo en el Hospital. Aun así ya se encuentran en un lugar seguro… Y Sasuke sigue siendo Sasuke.

–El otro, el otro– insistió la pelinegra con ansias

 _ **"Kakashi-dono**_

 _ **Logramos escapar con éxito, pasamos de un lugar desértico a un bosque, actualmente no sé dónde estamos pero Uchiha-San no parece alerta así que debe ser un lugar seguro. Me encuentro en el Hospital, pero no es nada grabe, solo un pequeño dolor.**_

 _ **En cuando a Uchiha-San él está sano, tiene un chakra fuerte y me ha protegido. "**_

–Hinata dice lo mismo, pero sigue minimizando su condición. – Luego de destruir los pergaminos dio un suspiro largo y pesado, las cosas estaban demasiado tediosas pero por fin tenía un poco de esperanza.

...

Hinata estaba puesta como "Desaparecida por encontrar" el clan Hyuga la buscaba con desespero, en la mañana lograron encontrarla con el Byakugan notando que había alguien con ella que la jalaba con violencia a quién sabe dónde para luego desaparecer, eso hacía que la teoría del secuestro fuera más lógica. En la tarde ya habían mandado a todas las naciones ahora aliadas la noticia de la desaparición para que ellos también la buscaran, sin contar que la misma Konoha había enviado cinco de sus mejores equipos de rastreo, o eso les habían dicho.

Kakashi hacia lo posible para pasar desapercibido, no había creído que las cosas saldrían tan bien como para que ellos mismos tuvieran la idea de un secuestro en vez de una huida, eso facilitaba las cosas para él y para ella. En ese momento agradecía la poca delicadeza de Sasuke.

– ¿Ellos siguen en una misión? – Preguntó Shikamaru

–Sí, es lo mejor, esos dos harían un escándalo digno de Dioses–.

El peli plata dejó los papeles para mirar por la ventana un rato, pensaba en cómo evolucionaría la situación, Naruto y Kiba harían de las cosas más difíciles, si sabían toda la verdad se irían en contra de los Hyuga y si lo hacían con el supuesto secuestro saldrían a buscarla sin su permiso pudiendo comprometer el estado actual. Hinata estaba segura, la nación de la Luna era lejana, tal vez demasiado, solo el mandar mensajes demoraba aproximadamente una semana.

–Que fastidiosos– murmuró el Nara solo pensando en la reacción de esos dos, ya con los demás había sido complicado. Habían decidido mantener la farsa como la versión oficial, Ino había llorado por días, se habían hecho buenas amigas después de la guerra, Kurenai casi tuvo un ataque de pánico, Mirai estaba triste y siempre preguntaba por ella ¿Qué podía hacer él? Tenía que mantener las cosas en secreto por más que hiciera sufrir a otros, era fastidioso y lo sería aún más cuando los demás volvieran de la misión. Probablemente Sakura se estresaría y golpearía cosas, Shino se preocuparía y por su rango de inteligencia no creería la farsa insistiéndole en que le confesara todo, Naruto y Kiba, de los cuales estaban hablando, harían un escándalo, Sai seguiría a Naruto y Hanabi que estaba en una misión aparte se volvería loca probablemente yendo a buscar a su hermana.

...

 _ **"HH**_

 _ **Estas marcada como" Desaparecida por encontrar" por suerte tu Clan piensa que te raptaron, no que huiste. Estoy buscando soluciones, tu por mientras mantente a salvo y sobre todo sana, por lo que se esos ataques de dolor ocurren en ciertas condiciones, evítalas a toda costa, si empeoras será más fácil para tu clan matarte.**_

 _ **Te están buscando, no solo en Konoha sino que también en las cinco naciones y cualquiera que quiera la recompensa, estate alerta.**_

 _ **Sasuke es una persona difícil, pero en el fondo... Muy en el fondo es bueno.**_

 _ **Quiero informes tuyos y suyos.**_

 _ **Ten cuidado**_

 _ **Kakashi, solo Kakashi. "**_

...

 _ **"Sasuke**_

 _ **Si te atreves a dejarla sola por tu orgullo créeme que no dudare ponerte en el libro Bingo y no seguiré con la reconstrucción del distrito, esta no es una misión de niñera, Hinata está en sumo peligro, la quiero sana y salva. Ella es alguien amable, tierna y dulce, probablemente esto la esté matando por dentro, no necesita más problemas como el de tener que soportarte.**_

 _ **Hinata es fuerte, pero es demasiado inocente como para poder pasar por algo como esto sola, apóyala Sasuke, ella está viviendo cosas que podrás entender, en ese tema ella ha sido mucho más paciente que tú.**_

 _ **Les mandé dinero en el pergamino de ella, úsenlo en lo que necesiten.**_

 _ **Kakashi."**_

* * *

¡Hola!

El capítulo de hoy es un poco diferente pero no será el único de este estilo. No sabía cómo meter lo que estaba pasando en Konoha, se me iba la corriente y me desinspiraba (Porque tenía todo pensado para lo que pasaría con ellos en el capítulo y el meter algo entre medio me arruinaba esa inspiración). Así que decidí hacer, de vez en cuando, estos capítulos de "Mientras tanto en Konoha". ¿Les gusta o no?

Había puesto un * en un capitulo, era para explicar que Hinata tiene la capacidad de transferir su chakra (no es inventado)

¡Ah! Y puse que se estaba reconstruyendo el distrito… Es solo una ocurrencia mía

Me encanta que comenten, me dan ganas de escribir cuando los leo, ¡Gracias por eso!

 **EN EL PROXIMO CAPÍTULO: Sasuke y Hinata ya están en un lugar fijo, ahora solo falta instalarse, aparece un nuevo personaje OC, Yuko-Obasan una anciana adorabl.**

 **La ojiluna nota algo extraño en ella, ¿Qué será? ¿Tiene que ver con la oscuridad en su interior?**

Espero sus comentarios y nos leemos (?) luego.


	4. Cap 4: My Fair Lady?

FanFic SasuHina, ambientado en Konoha post-guerra. Basado en el Manga y lo dicho por Kishimoto. No haré Ooc pero hay que tener en cuenta que en el manga no se ve el cambio real de Hinata luego de la guerra, además de las reacciones posibles en las situaciones en que la pondré, y por otro lado la actitud de Sasuke con una pareja (de nuevo, en el manga que termina cuando Sasuke se va de la aldea luego de la guerra).

M por lemon, violencia y situaciones...bueno... que forman parte de los FanFic M (aun no escribo toda la historia así que no se exactamente que va a suceder)

Los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto en su manga Naruto, la historia es mía.

–"Estos son pensamientos...O el Kyubi hablando con Naruto"–

 _Los textos en cursiva son cosas que pasaron antes (FlashBack)_

 ** _"Los textos en cursiva, entre comillas y negrita son cartas o cosas por el estilo"_**

Capítulo 4: "My Fair Lady?"

* * *

–Nos vamos– ordenó el Uchiha mientras entraba a la habitación –Ocupa Henge y apúrate.– –"No tenemos todo el día"– pensó para luego darse cuenta que si lo tenían.

Salieron del hospital en silencio. Hinata ya no se sentía tan débil como antes, el descanso le había hecho bien. Probablemente el día anterior no debió haber dado su chakra a Sasuke, pero al final fue útil, ella quiera o no iba a tener un "ataque", el haber compartido su chakra solo hizo que doliera más, pero de no haber sido por eso seguramente el Uchiha no hubiese podido crear el portal con tanta rapidez.

No sabía dónde estaba. Desde la ventana de la habitación pudo ver una aldea bastante grande con techos café y unos edificios que resaltaban, era como la estructura típica de las aldeas ninja, pero ella creía conocer todas las que existían*, después de todo en su vida de Kunoichi había tenido misiones por todo el mundo Shinobi. Ese lugar era nuevo, eso le asustaba, pero también le gustaba. Si ella no conocía ahí menos lo harían sus perseguidores... O eso esperaba.

Estaba ocupando el cuerpo de Ino, le caía bien, luego de la guerra se habían hecho buenas amigas, quien sabe cómo, pero así fue. Eran como agua y fuego, la rubia era extrovertida, animada, conversadora, sin vergüenza (pero en el buen sentido); Hinata, en cambio, era introvertida, tímida, nerviosa y todo la avergonzada. Tal vez eso las hacía amigas, los opuestos se atraen ¿verdad?

Sasuke reconoció a la ninja, era una de sus locas fans cuando era niño, enemiga de Sakura, del clan Yamanaka, especializada en mentes, superficial y estresante… era un poco cómico ver a esa hiperactiva mujer en tan tímida Hinata.

Llegaron a una calle colmada de tiendas y de gente, la mueca neutra del moreno se convirtió en una molesta y la nerviosa de Hinata en... una aún más nerviosa. A pesar de eso Sasuke sabía que debían pasar por ahí, había notado que la Kunoichi no traía nada con ella, además que tenía hambre.

–Hay que comprar– comentó para que la Hyuga comprendiera y partiera su rumbo a las tiendas mientras él esperaba a lo lejos.

Hinata no se movía ni un centímetro, estaba incomoda y ese sentimiento de ser perseguida por todos le hacían temer adentrarse a la multitud

–A caso estas sorda– no quería lidiar con algo así, ¿no que a las niñas mimadas les gusta comprar? Ella parecía no tener intenciones de moverse de ese lugar, si no lo hacía el haría el trabajo, compraría lo necesario, no le importa a sí le gustaba lo que elegía. –Vamos– la agarró del brazo, aunque quisiera no la podía dejar sola.

Entró a una tienda de ropa, había muchas opciones, ella entró a su lado y recorrió el lugar tímidamente y con lentitud, Sasuke no estaba ahí para esperarla.

–Anda al área de ropa interior de mujeres, ahí no me dejan entrar, apúrate– por lo menos que hiciera algo, vio como ella se sonrojaba a más no poder, eso le causó algo de gracia, a él no se le hacía difícil decir algo así, era necesario, titubear o sentirse avergonzado por algo como eso lo haría ver débil e inseguro, además que verla ponerse así le fue tan divertido, de ahí en adelante esa sería su actividad favorita, si estaba ligado a hacer algo tan tedioso como ser de niñera con una "princesa" mimada, tenía el derecho de molestarla un poco.

Ella se fue a donde él le dijo. Por mientras él elegiría la ropa de civil, no tenía la paciencia para esperarla y al parecer ella era más lenta que una tortuga para elegir algo tan simple. Él se vestía con una camisa de cuello alto y manga larga de color negro, lleva parte de un Chaleco Táctico similar a los utilizados en Kumogakure el cual cubre la parte baja de los pectorales así como su hombro derecho, y sobre esto a veces se ponía un poncho, nada más, nada menos. Eso sí jamás había elegido ropa para mujer, no podía ser tan difícil ¿verdad?

Luego de esa tienda entraron a una farmacia, ella seguía en la nada, él se negaba a esperarla, agarro lo que creyó útil y le pasó las bolsas. Siguieron su camino por la calle al área de comida, en ese momento ella se animó, le encantaba cocinar, y si tenían que estar en ese lugar por un buen tiempo era mejor elegir los víveres con precisión, que nada faltara para preparar lo que comieran. El de sorprendió, ojalá hubiese sido tan activa en las tiendas anteriores, iba de puesto en puesto sacando verduras, pescado, condimentos, carne, frutas. El la seguía comiendo calamar en un palo* sin decir nada, pero en un momentos sus ojos se fijaron en un puesto en específico, desde hace tiempo que no veía tomates tan rojos, no pudo evitar, aunque lo hizo con el mayor sigilo posible, ir a comprar cuantos le cupieran en sus manos (que ya llevaban grandes cantidades de bolsas). Ya hecho su cometido y con el mismo sigilo volvió al lado de la Hyuga, haciendo como si nada hubiese pasado, y ella, distraída hablando con uno de los vendedores no lo notó.

Caminaron ahora por los alrededores más alejados del centro. Habían unas cuantas casas de madera, todas habitadas, el no esperaba algo diferente, le pidió a la Hyuga que activara su Byakugan y le dijera cuantas personas habla en cada hogar.

–En... esta vi... Vive solo una, si no... No me equivoco debe ser una... Una anciana, no ti... Tiene control d... el chakra.– de nuevo tartamudeaba, se sentía estúpida por eso, pensó que luego del hospital, donde habló con fluidez podría mantenerse así... Se equivocó.

–"Si se demora hasta para hablar"– pensó Sasuke con fastidio caminando hasta la casa y tocando la puerta.

Efectivamente una anciana vivía ahí, cosa que era extraño, la casa era para varias personas, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

–Hola, hola, ¿En qué les puedo ayudar? – saludó una anciana de baja estatura, robusta, de pelo corto, blanco y ondulado, unos lentes redondos y gruesos, una yukata color beige cubierta por un delantal floreado.

Sasuke sin pensarlo dos veces uso su Sharingan para primero interrogarla

– ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Vive sola? ¿Tiene familiares?

–Soy Kotori Yuko, me dicen Yuko-obachan, vivo solo desde que ya la edad me venció y no pude seguir cuidando niños huérfanos, mi esposo murió en la segunda guerra defendiendo la casa de ninjas saqueadores, mis hijos y hermano peleando en esa guerra y mis nietos en la tercera.

–Desde ahora tiene dos familiares lejanos que son nietos de unos hijos bastardos de su hermano, Kotori Tagako y su esposa Himari

–Hai

–"¡Esposa!" -

Ambos vinimos a conocerla siendo mi única familiar viva y nos quedaremos por tiempo indefinido ya que usted nos pidió que la ayudáramos.

–Hai

–Si preguntan de dónde venimos, somos del país de los granos de arroz

–Hai

El moreno no dudo en ponerla en un genjutsu y manipular su mente para que pensara que eran familiares lejanos que pasaban por ahí. Luego de sacarle y darle información desactivó su dojutsu

– ¡Tagako-kun, Himari-chan! Por fin los conozco, por favor entren siéntanse en casa. Oh, trajeron alimentos, no tenían porque, que amable de su parte

–Konkchiha Yuko-obachan

–Pasen, los llevaré a su habitación

–Yuko-obachan, mi mujer está algo enferma así que si nos pudiera dar cuartos separados para no contagiarme

–Lo que usted diga mi niño, si necesitan algo solo pídanlo, yo les preparare la cena. Hace tanto que no tenía visitas, ¡que felicidad! ¿Oh mi niña estás bien?

Sasuke miro a Hinata ante la pregunta de la anciana para notar que esta estaba llorando, es que como no lo haría ante la triste historia y la falsa alegría que le estaban dando, ella siempre quiso una abuela pero las suyas habían muerto jóvenes. Además que hace mucho que un "familiar" era tan amable con ella.

–Es que estoy feliz de conocerla

–Yo igual querida, entren, entre antes de que se enfríe y se enferme más.

...

Se miraba al espejo luego de una larga y necesaria ducha seguida de varios minutos en la bañera con agua caliente y sales de baño con un delicioso olor a flores que la anciana le dio. Estaba delgada, seguramente porque ya desde hace un mes tenía hábitos diferentes por el acercamiento a la fecha en que su madre murió y el miedo al espía del año pasado (que sólo hace un día supo que era Kakashi)... – ¡¿No puede ser?! – pensó al darse cuenta que la fecha estaba cada vez más cerca y ella cada vez más lejos, nunca le había pasado eso, solía pedirle a los Hokages que no le pusieran nada en esa fecha lo que ellos respetaban

Llevaba dos días sin comer, pero a pesar de eso el nudo en su estómago pecho y garganta era tal que no sentía ganas de alimentarse. Notó también su palidez, no le era extraño después de todo lo que había sucedido, por último se fijó en la cicatriz, justo en el medio, entre el fin de las cosillas y donde su hígado debía estar, no era tan terrible, un círculo color rosado oscuro con el diámetro del metal que se repetía en su espalda.

Abrió la puerta cubierta por una toalla que tapaba lo mínimo, en su cama estaban las bolsas con las compras, una de ellas traía una nota que ella leyó con extrañes **"Úsalos"** , corto pero preciso. Dentro habían dos cajas, al verlas las tomó y volvió al baño sabiendo que eran necesarias.

Al anochecer Yuko-Obachan llamó a la puerta para avisar que la cena estaba servida. Caminó con nerviosismo acercándose al comedor.

En la mesa había distintos platos de comida típica japonesa, Yuko agradecía la compra de víveres de sus "familiares", nunca tuvo el dinero suficiente para comprar los ingredientes de platos que le encantaba preparar, Hinata estaba un poco apenada de no haberla ayudado, pero estuvo ocupada. El Uchiha y la anciana que ya estaban sentados giraron la vista a la joven que caminaba hacia ellos.

Sasuke no sabía que pensar, con el apuro no se había detenido a mirar a la Hyuga, pero ahora, con esas ropas nada se ocultaba, era un maldito genio para elegir prendas, agradeció el no haberla dejado a ella puesto que recordaba que siempre usaba ropas holgadas, pero ahora, ahora veía lo que ocultaba y también su nuevo look que aun siendo completamente diferente al usual seguía resaltando su belleza.

La joven vestía con unas calzas negras que cubrían sus largas piernas y, donde no lo hacían, estaban unas botas parecidas a las ninja, arriba traía una especie de Kimono color rosado pastel (Sasuke asumió que a las mujeres les gusta el rosado) que cubría desde el cuello cruzando hasta las caderas pero dejando un lado al descubierto este lo tapaba una polera strapless con un diseño que lo hacía ver como vendas; tenía orillas color negro, caía tapando por detrás hasta la altura de las rodilla y por adelante hasta la mitad de los muslos. Su pelo había cambiado por completo, lo tiño de un negro del mismo tono del moreno, lo cortó, no solo para guardar apariencias, si no que por una tradición en la cual cada vez que pasaba un gran cambio en su vida se tenía que agarrar el pelo con un moño (del largo que quería) y cortarlo, ahora le llegaba a la altura de los hombros. Y para terminar (todo comprado en la farmacia por Sasuke) se puso lentillas también de color negro (pues el Uchiha no se le ocurrió algo mejor, y le gustaba ese color). Era una mujer completamente diferente, pero igual de bella.

La anciana siendo de nuevo puesta bajo efectos del Sharingan fue manipulada para que pensara que esa siempre fue la apariencia física de la Kunoichi ya que esta había estado todo el día (excepto en los vestidores) ocupando el Henge con la apariencia de Ino.

–Mire que hermosa se ve con esas ropas, que suerte tiene mi niño con una esposa tan despampanante ¿verdad?

–Hmp.

Hinata estaba roja de pies a cabeza por las miradas, sobre todo por la del Uchiha que parecía analizarla a fondo al punto de tener el Sharingan activado. Cuando este se dio cuenta se dio vuelta con brusquedad poniéndose derecho y comenzando a comer como su nada hubiese pasado.

–"Por qué Kakashi aún no responde* lo que le pedí, no soy una maldita niñera"–pensó con molestia refiriéndose a lo pedido en el pergamino de la noche anterior en que pedía que le reemplazarán ya que no era una misión que quisiese.

...

Ya estaba completamente oscuro, Hinata en su habitación, luego de no haber podido comer nada he ido a mandar el pergamino a Kakashi, terminaba de ordenar las bolsas dándose cuenta que el moreno había comprado de todo, **TODO**. Volvió a sonrojarse tirándose en la cama y cubriéndose la cabeza con la almohada. Se había cambiado a una yukata para dormir, pero por más que intentaba pegar ojo no podía, se sentía extraña, terrible mente extraña, junto a eso había tristeza, miedo, frustración, y unas ganas de llorar que la ahogaban, pero había algo más, desde la noche anterior en que había pensado en vos alta, en que había respondido la pregunta del Uchiha y algo extraño que sentía al mirar la luna como ahora, luego de rendirse al intentar dormir y sentarse al lado de la ventana.

–"Yo quiero volver, pero porque extraño a mis amigos, a mis seres queridos, ¿verdad? Pero eso me mataría, mi clan, mi familia me asesinaría, y yo, yo aún quiero volver, aun quiero"–miro más fijamente la luna, los cráteres, el lado oscuro por ser luna menguante, el brillo que emitía, como iluminaba las casas, los árboles, todo –"Los odio, odio al consejo, a mi padre a todos los que han dejado que... ¡¿Que rayos estoy pensando?! ..." – se asustó de sí misma y de su mente, ella no podía odiar, nunca había odiado a alguien, entendía el disgusto de su padre y el consejo por su debilidad, que no era apta para ser líder por eso no los podía culpar –"Yo los entiendo, pero ellos no lo hacen"– sonrió ante la ironía de eso. – "Mi propia familia me quiere muerta"– ese pensamiento le dolió, le dolió hasta hacerla llorar, sollozar, y sentirse... Traicionada

–"Mis propios hijos me quieren muerta"– susurró el viento, pero ella ya estaba profundamente dormida.

* * *

Hola hola!

Lo se, el capítulo de hoy tampoco es largo, pero tengo mis razones.

Intentare subir uno por semana, ya tengo un poco más escrito, pero como siempre digo "debo corregirlo",y es verdad,lo que pasa es que escribo en mi celular, lo envió a mi computador, lo pongo en word para que revise la ortografía, gramática y poner los (–), luego lo pego en un lector en voz alta para ver si suena bien (comas y correcciones fallidas sobre todo en las tildes) y de ahí, recién ahí, lo pongo en Fanfic donde edito las cursivas, negritas y estos mensajes del final. Si, tal vez es demasiado, pero quiero que quede bonito fnjfnfkjsvnfkjvdnfkv

 **Aclaraciones**

 ***1** : Ellos están en Getsugakure del País de la Luna, en el capítulo anterior deje solo anotado "gakure" porque se me olvidó (ahora lo cambio). Tsuki no Kuni es una isla en forma de media luna muy lejos del continente, tiene una aldea ninja que apareció en los exámenes Chunnin, luego hicieron una película en la que mostraban el "Reino de la Luna creciente" que está en la misma isla, pero a diferencia de Getsugakure y los países del manga/anime no tiene señor feudal, sino que Rey.

 ***2** : Siempre en los anime hay calamares asados o algo así en los festivales y sobre todo en las playas, como a Sasuke no le gusta lo dulce no podia hacer que comiera dangos (que era mi idea inicial)

 ***3** : El país de la Luna (Tsuki no Kuni) queda a por lo menos cinco días de Konoha así que los mensajes se demoran en llegar.

PD: **TODO** (jajajaja)

 **¡Gracias por comentar! (Amo que lo hagan) y nos leemos (?) luego.**


	5. Cap 5: Topofobia

FanFic SasuHina, ambientado en Konoha post-guerra. Basado en el Manga y lo dicho por Kishimoto. No haré Ooc pero hay que tener en cuenta que en el manga no se ve el cambio real de Hinata luego de la guerra, además de las reacciones posibles en las situaciones en que la pondré, y por otro lado la actitud de Sasuke con una pareja (de nuevo, en el manga que termina cuando Sasuke se va de la aldea luego de la guerra).

M por lemon, violencia y situaciones...bueno... que forman parte de los FanFic M (aun no escribo toda la historia así que no se exactamente que va a suceder)

Los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto en su manga Naruto, la historia es mía.

–"Estos son pensamientos...O el Kyubi hablando con Naruto"–

Los textos en cursiva son cosas que pasaron antes (FlashBack).

- **"Los textos en cursiva, entre comillas y negrita son cartas o cosas por el estilo"-**

 **Aun no he revisado el capítulo y lo estoy subiendo desde el celular, pero ya paso más de una semana del capítulo anterior y quiero publicar por lo menos 1 por semana.**

Capitulo 5: Topofobia

Carta de Kakashi hacia Sasuke del Capitulo 3:

 _ **"Sasuke**_

 _ **Si te atreves a dejarla sola por tu orgullo créeme que no dudare ponerte en el libro Bingo y no seguiré con la reconstrucción del distrito, esta no es una misión de niñera, Hinata está en sumo peligro, la quiero sana y salva. Ella es alguien amable, tierna y dulce, probablemente esto la esté matando por dentro, no necesita más problemas como el de tener que soportarte.**_

 _ **Hinata es fuerte, pero es demasiado inocente como para poder pasar por algo como esto sola, apóyala Sasuke, ella está viviendo cosas que podrás entender, en ese tema ella ha sido mucho más paciente que tú.**_

 _ **Les mandé dinero en el pergamino de ella, úsenlo en lo que necesiten.**_

 _ **Kakashi."**_

 **ooo**

Se despertó por el frío, se había quedado dormida tan de repente que no se cubrió con la ropa de la cama. Recordaba que había estado viendo por la ventana, no podía dormir, se sentía extraña, eso le hizo meditar hasta que el cansancio le ganó.

Se sentó en la cama dándose cuenta que ya no podría volver a dormir. Había tenido tanta acción últimamente que le era difícil creer que estaba recostada en un lugar seguro. Había calma, solo el canto de los pájaros sonaba en la oscuridad anunciciando el cercano amanecer. Ya no corría, no se escapaba de los suyos, estaba instalada en un nuevo lugar, lejos del peligro, lejos de...

Sintió algo cálido en sus mejillas, al pasar su mano notó que estaba mojado, miro al techo pensando que una cañería debía estar mala o que había llovido en la noche y había una gotera, no, no era el techo, era ella. Sus lágrimas caían, al principio no se sintió con pena, era como si su cuerpo llorara por si solo, pero luego hubo un golpe en su corazón y un nudo en su garganta. No estába preparada para huir, no alcanzó a despedirse de nadie, dejó a su hermana a manos del clan, dejó todo sin siquiera asimilarlo, sucedió de golpe, tanto así que aún no lo creía, pensaba que era una pesadilla, pero ¿cuántas veces había despertado dentro de ésta? Luego del primer ataque, después del golpe del hokage, en el segundo ataque y ahora luego de dormir, tal vez jamás despertó del primero y todo era obra de su inconsciencia, porque antes de este estaba todo relativamente bien… O quizas murió en la guerra y esto era el infierno.

Se volvió a acostar y se tapo con las sábanas hasta la cabeza, no podía dormir ni dejar de llorar, pero tampoco quería detenerlo, necesitaba desahogarse. Se calmo un poco cuando sintió el dolor de la herida, cuando no había muchas razones para que el chakra afectara ese punto, daba un pequeño y soportable dolor punzante como advertencia de que si se excedía dolería más, eso ya lo sabía, pero si se mantenía quieta, aunque llorara no iría a peores. Ese dolor pasivo le agradaba, hacía que el sufrimiento en su mente se calmara, que su cerebro se distrajera, el dolor físico calmaba un poco el psicológico.

–Querida, el desayuno está listo– avisó Yuko-obachan ya dadas las 7 AM, pero ella tenía todo menos hambre. No le respondió.

De lado y cubierta hasta las orejas miraba a la pared, daba espaldas a la puerta, no quería que la vieran tan débil, tan vulnerable.

–Hyuga, apurate– ordenó el Uchiha desde el pasillo.

–No tengo hambre, no me siento bien– cosa que era cierta, no tenía ganas de nada. Por su parte Sasuke no le obligaría, si ella estaba enferma lo mejor era que descansara, si no sería un problema más para él.

Hinata puso la misma excusa en el almuerzo y la cena.

Miraba la luna desde la ventana al igual que la noche anterior, esta ves no pensaba en nada, solo se concentraba en los sentimientos nuevos el astro le producía: Enojo, rabia, traición, venganza, esas eran las palabras que podían describirlo. Era extraño, algo nuevo y tan ajeno a ella, se sentía expectadora de esas nuevas sensaciones que se desarrollaban.

El día siguiente fue igual, y el siguiente, y así sucesivamente hasta hacer una semana.

–Iremos al doctor– avisó el moreno luego de tocar y entrar a la habitación viéndola sentada y concentrada mirando la ventana.

–¿Por qué?– preguntó aún inmersa en sus pensamientos.

–Dices que estas enferma, ha pasado una semana así que lo mejor será ver ir al doctor.

–No gracias– respondió sin siquiera mirarlo.

Él la observó. Había decidido no molestarla por esa semana, pero ya era suficiente, sobre todo porque le llegó la carta del Hokage y al parecer no tenía muchas opciones, y es que ¡Maldición! odiaba que lo amenazaran, pero quería proteger la aldea por la que su hermano se sacrificó y Naruto lo convenció en volver, además de eso una de sus metas era restaurar su clan Uchiha, necesitaba la reconstrucción del distrito, y él prefería que fuera en su ausencia, volver a ese lugar destrozado y cubierto de sangre seca le causaba náuseas.

Ella estaba muy delgada, pálida, demacrada, con los ojos rojos e hinchados, la mirada perdida y apagada.

Se arrepintió, una semana fue demasiado tiempo, pero no dejaba de molestarle su actitud, seguía pensando que era una niña mimada que hacía de algo pequeño un drama.

 _ **"... la quiero sana y salva."**_

–"Maldición"– pensó al recordar ese fragmento –Ya es demasiado– suspiró saliendo del cuarto para volver sosteniendo una bandeja con Gohan y jugo de limón que había hecho la anciana en la cena.

–Siéntate en la cama y come.

–¿Na... Nani?– le sorprendió la actitud del azabache y por primera ves desde que había entrado lo miró, sus ojos que gritaban rabia.

Controlada por el miedo se sentó y él le dejó la bandeja en sus piernas, pero no se fue, se quedó mirándola.

–Qué esperas, come– si, el no le daría la oportunidad de desobedecer, se sentó donde ella lo hacía para mirar la Luna pero al revés, penetrandola con sus ojos que puso rojos para intimidarla. Ella en verdad no sentía apetito, pero al parecer no tenía más opción.

–Bien– dijo Sasuke cuando el plato quedó vacío– Ahora explicate.

–¿Eh?

–No soporto ver a una niña mimada deprimida porque si, dame una razón para comprenderlo y así se me irán las ganas de entregarte yo mismo– dijo ya que quería entender lo que Kakashi había puesto en su carta

 _ **"Sasuke, ella está viviendo cosas que podrás entender, en ese tema ella ha sido mucho más paciente que tú."**_

Hinata quedó fría, ¿eso creía de ella? –Ojalá fuera solo una niña mimada deprimida porque si– repitió más para si misma que para él –Soy débil, una decepción para mi clan– volvió a ver la luna desde donde estaba y quedó absorta en esta– Me han torturado tanto física como psicológicamente para que cambie, pero por más que lo intento, por más que entreno para ser fuerte no puedo cambiar mi forma de ser, tanto Neji como Hanabi me superaban... Bueno, ahora sería solo Hanabi, o eso se supone… No podía ganar esa pelea de hace 10 años, aunque eso hiciera mi vida peor. Si ganaba la hubiesen sellado, no podía permitir que le hicieran eso a mi hermanita. Ahora, si quieren que Hanabi sea la heredera, deben encontrar una razón fuerte para desheredarme, como alguna causa física...– Sasuke recordó la herida –… Y así sellarme, cosa que me mataría, eso se hace a los cuatro años por algo. Y no es seguro que la herida sea suficiente para mi destitución por lo cual es más conveniente matarme de antemano…Eso es todo–concluyó con una sonrisa melancólica volviendo a la realidad –S... Solo soy débil, n…no soy suficiente, me consideran un… un estorbo, y en verdad lo soy.

 _ **"Hinata está en sumo peligro"**_

Sasuke sin decir nada agarró la bandeja y salió de la habitación.

 _ **"...no necesita más problemas como el de tener que soportarte."**_

–"Soy un idiota prejuicioso"– pensó con molestia.

Sasuke metió a la cama con las manos en la nuca. – Hyuga Hinata– susurró volviendo a repasar en todo lo que recordaba de ella, pero era inútil, no comprendía como alguien que tiene una vida difícil puede mantenerse tan puro...Naruto podía ser positivo y todo lo que quisieran, pero no tenía la delicadeza e inocencia que la Hyuga emanaba aún ahora que vestía de negro y estaba claramente deprimida

 _ **"Ella es alguien amable, tierna y dulce, probablemente esto la esté matando por dentro"**_

–"Cuidarla de sí misma"– algo así había deducido en el hospital el primer día, pero él no era del tipo que ayudaba a otros con problemas emocionales, le daba náuseas de solo pensarlo –"Pero ella necesita un apoyo, yo se lo que es el sufrir, y, siendo lo mio peor será fácil ayu...cuid...hacer algo al respecto"–

 _ **"Hinata es fuerte, pero es demasiado inocente como para poder pasar por algo como esto sola, apóyala Sasuke"**_

Debía admitir que se sentía un poco identificado, el también formaba parte de un clan milenario y era más débil que su hermano, su padre era frío y de repente todo cambió, la gente murió, Itachi se fue, lo hizo odiarlo, le mintió por causas tan nobles –"Ella tiene algo que me recuerda a Itachi" – sonrió al pensarlo, ella en verdad se le parecía, ere deseo de cuidar a su hermana a costa de todo– "Entonces lo haré por Itachi" – concluyó.

 **ooo**

–Levantate– ordenó a la Hyuga que dormía.

Sasuke ya no soportaría otro día con ella en ese estado, la ayudaría (y aunque aún le revomvia el estómago de solo pensarlo) a salir de esa cueva y por último darle la fuerza suficiente para asesinar a todo su clan si lo quisiese.

Hinata saltó del susto y se puso en pose de ataque, al verlo en la puerta con la mano en la cadera y la vista amenazante no hizo que se sintiera más segura. Sasuke ante la reacción casi sonríe, casi.

–¿N... Nan..

–Que te levantes y en cinco minutos estés en el comedor o te meteré en un genjutsu que no te va a gustar.– Interrumpió para luego cerrar la puerta de golpe.

Con rapidez Hinata corrió hacia el baño y se duchó en tiempo récord, secó su pelo y se puso unas calzas negras y un vestido sobre la rodilla color rosado pastel, unas botas ninja, un kardigan ceniza y un cintillo del mismo color. Salió corriendo hacia el comedor algo atrasada, pero a el Uchiha no pareció molestarle.

–Ahora come– Ella tomó un onigiri y lo puso en su plato, Sasuke sin delicadeza agarró unos palillos y aventó dos más, un dango, jugo de naranja y un pan.

–D... Demo...– Ella no sabía como se iba a comer todo eso con el estómago ya repleto con un nudo creado por la frustración y depresión.

–D... Demo nada, come– él no se iba a estar con rodeos, para asustarle un poco (más) activó su Sharingan.

–Mi niña, se ve delgada, un buen desayuno no le haría mal, lo hice con todo mi cariño así que si Kamisama quiere podrá ayudarla a curarse, no ve que lleva mucho tiempo enferma, le daré de mi té sanador, espere un momento, por mientras aliméntese.

Ella comía y bebía té con desgana y Sasuke la miraba de reojo –"En verdad es linda"– debía admitirlo, pero en su interior se convencía que solo era agradable de ver y que eso se podría considerar como una mujer "linda". Hinata solo sentía su mirada como una amenaza silenciosa para que cumpliera sus órdenes. –"no se ha puesto los lentes... Pero los ojos perlados le quedan mejor... ¡¿Qué carajos estoy pensando?! Hormonas ¡Si! Debe ser eso, después de todo soy un hombre, uno joven".

–¿U...Uchiha - San?

–Hmp.

–Ya... Ya ter... terminé

Se había distraído demasiado, –"no puedo permitir que mi cuerpo controle a mí mente, ella es sólo una niña mima...solo una misión."–

–Afuera– exigió para luego ver la confusión en su delicado rostro –Vamos a entrenar.

–¡¿Nani?!

 **ooo**

Se adentraron a un bosque para que nadie los viera y Hinata comenzó a calentar mientras Sasuke iba poniendo diferentes blancos.

–Dale a todos, incluso al que no se ve.

–H... Hai – la (ahora) pelinegra activó su Byakugan dándole a todos los blancos a la perfección. El Uchiha comprendió que, como a él, ocupar el dojutsu lo hacía más fácil.

–Ahora sin el Byakugan.

–¿N.. Na.. ¡Hai!– titubeó en un principio, pero luego comprendió que con el moreno lo mejor sería acatar sus ordenes sin replicar.

Se quedo unos minutos meditando sobre los blancos y como le iba a dar sin fallar al que no se veía.

–"¿Qué rayos le pasa, a caso no quiere hacerlo?"–Ella no se movía, pero no por lo que el creía. Luego de un momento y cuando él ya iba a reclamarle Hinata comenzó a lanzar las Kunai con una flexibilidad y puntería increíbles no fallando en ninguno. –"Tal vez no sea tan aburrido".

–Peleémos

El cuerpo de ella comenzó a temblar, tenía algo de miedo porque desconocía el poder del Uchiha, sólo sabía lo que había escuchado, y era así no tendría posibilidad contra él, aún así no se rendiría, luego de la guerra algo en ella había cambiado haciéndola más confiada.

–¡Byakugan!– sus ojos se cubrieron de venas sobresalientes y todo a su alrededor se cubrió del púrpura que ya estaba acostumbrada. Volvió a ver el chakra de Sasuke, era intimidante, fuerte, amenazador, solo mirarlo le hacía temblar.

–¡Sharingan!– exclamó para que ella estuviese alerta ya que no le era necesario decirlo en vos alta para activarlo. El chakra que veía era el más hermoso y tierno que jamás hubiese percibido, tan puro, tan confortable, traía paz de solo verlo.

 _ **"Ella es alguien amable, tierna y dulce"**_

Ella tenía esa pose típica de los Hyuga, las palmas apuntandolo, una arriba y otra abajo flexionada, los pies abiertos semiflexionados y la mirada fija al oponente, bueno, lo último fue evitado para no tener que mirarlo a los ojos ya que para pelear contra el Sharingan lo mejor era evitar verlo en absoluto.

Comenzaron con Taijutsu, él se contendría ya que quería analizar los ataques y técnicas de ella más que vencerla. Hinata era ágil, flexible, rápida, obviamente estaba en su especialidad, pero él, aún sin un brazo podía esquivar los golpes cubiertos del chakra del puño suave.

Se alejó, era hora del ninjutsu, sabía que los Hyuga no eran muy peligrosos a distancia, esa era una gran debilidad. Hinata sonrió, sabía lo que el moreno quería, primero ver sus habilidades en las distintas áreas, no era una pelea a morir, pero no se rendiría fácil, primero dejaría que piense que sabía lo básico de puño suave y luego cuando tenga las defensas bajas lo atacarla, además que él claramente pensaba que no podía defenderse a distancia, de eso se arrepentiria.

–Guardiana de los ocho sellos divinos ¡Sesenta y cuatro golpes!*

Aunque Sasuke no sabía de esa técnica supuso que no sería de un largo alcance, grabe error, esa técnica preveía los movimientos en su alrededor y los goloeaba con hilos de chakra, en si el ataque era de media distancia pero la flexibilidad y buen control del chakra que Hinata poseía le permitían usarlo a mayores distancias.

Sasuke hizo una bola de fuego que fue fácilmente evitada y con la distracción de las llamas ella aprovecho de usar el jutsu. Él pudo esquivarlos casi todos gracias a su Sharingan pero uno rozó su cintura cerrando un punto de chakra que a su suerte no era vital ni le dificultaria en la pelea.

El Genjutsu sería difícil, ella no lo miraba a los ojos pero a la ves si, su Byakugan percibía todo a 360 grados excepto en un punto ciego que gracias a la flexibilidad y rapidez de la Kunoichi no era una información muy útil. Ella tomando la iniciativa se le acerco y el usó el Susano en su brazo faltante para crear una prótesis con la cual podría golpearla sin que fueran afectados sus puntos de chakra.

–¡Puños de León!

Unos leones de chakra moldeado cubrieron sus manos y parte de sus brazos –"¡¿Que rayos?!"– pensó, él había investigado bastante de las habilidades de los ninjas de Konoha en su travesía por destruirla, jamás había visto o leído de un jutsu como ese. Sonrió de lado, sabía que si lo tocaba estaba perdido, se alejó de nuevo, pero ella mantuvo ese jutsu activando además uno nuevo el cual creaba una red a su alrededor que podía evitar sus ninjutsus y taijutsus, no le quedaría mucho chakra, pero a él...–¡Maldición esos puños drenan Chakra!– pensó al notar que no se encontraba falto de éste, pero estaba más bajo que de costumbre en ese tiempo de una batalla.

–Kato...

–¡Ya no más!– exclamó desactivando la red y el chakra de sus manos. Sasuke se detuvo algo perplejo, pensaba que ella era de las que "jamás de rendía" tal como el Dobe, pero ahí estaba muy a lo Shikamaru.

Hinata sintió como su chakra estaba bajo y la herida le daba pequeñas puntadas, aunque no quisiera debío dejar la pelea o se vería de vuelta en el hospital. Su vista se nubló un poco, hace harto que no entrenaba y su cuerpo estaba débil. Sasuke la agarro antes de que tocara el suelo y la sostuvo en sus brazos, ella se sonrojo a más no poder.

–U... Uchi... Uchiha-San, pu...pedo c...caminar p...por mi cuenta.

Él sabía que no era así por lo que la soltó para que ella sola se diera cuenta y le pidiera que lo ayudase, con pesadumbre avanzó unos pasos y la pelinegra sintio un gran mareo.

–¿Algo que decir?

–Go...go men... Pero puede llevarme en la espalda–lo de ir como novia era realmente vergonzoso.

–¿Me estas poniendo condiciones Hyuga?– no le daría en el gusto, como ya había dicho, no había nada más divertido que hacerla sonrojar, era un pasatiempo tan fácil y satisfactorio.

 **ooo**

–No eres débil– afirmó el Uchiha sin darle mucha importancia.

Ella no pudo creer lo que oía, escuchar eso de alguien tan poderoso como Sasuke Uchiha era increíble, pero en el sentido literal, no lo podía creer. El no parecía de los que mienten o dan cumplidos porque si, entonces ¿ella no era tan débil? Sabía que había mejorado con los años, pero aun así seguía sintiéndose inferior a los demás.

–Pero tampoco eres fuerte– Y ahí estaba la verdad, no se sintió mal de escucharlo, a pesar de todo era lo mejor que le habían dicho en su vida sobre su poder, por lo menos de manera honesta. –Debes tener muchas más habilidades que sólo las del Clan Hyuga pero no las ocupas, ¿qué naturaleza eres?

–F... Fuego y rayo.

Sasuke se sorprendió, era demasiado útil, desde que tenía el Rineggan poseía la capacidad de usar todas las naturalezas, pero si de unas era experto eran esas dos, el único problema era que ella no tenía el Sharingan como para enseñarle el Chidori, aún así había mucho más de eso para enseñar –Perfecto– murmuró con una casi imperceptible sonrisa.

–¿Hmm?

–Nada, tenemos las mismas naturalezas eso es todo...Ese jutsu de Puños de León jamas lo había visto antes.

–S... Soy la única que ha podido hacerlo... E... Es un Jutsu del Puño Suave, en que uno cambia la forma del Chakra liberado y así uno aumenta el alcance y el poder destructivo de los puños. Además drenan el chakra del oponente... Etto... Este Jutsu se considera prohibido debido a que requiere un gran control de chakra ya que el más mínimo error durante la ejecución de la técnica produciría graves consecuencias.

–"Y se cree débil, por lo que se ni siquiera Neji podía hacer eso"–

Siguieron caminando en silencio, pero no uno incomodo, a ambos les gustaba esa tranquilidad, Sasuke se sorprendía de lo tranquila que era la Kunoichi pensando que tal ves es la única mujer (después de su madre) que ha podido soportar.

A los pulmones de Hinata llegó el aroma del Uchiha, le pareció embriagante, olía a hierbas, a bosque y a jardines. Se avergonzo de estar pensando eso pero ya que estaba en su espalda (porque se negó rotundamente a ir como novia) no podía evitar no sentir esa colonia natural del moreno. La ojiperla no era la única, Sasuke podía sentir ese olor a primavera, a flores, a lavanda que salía de la Hyuga, ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta que ese sería su aroma favorito, no sabía como pero no quería alejarse de el, le causaba la paz que poco tenía –"Eso significaría no alejarme de ella... ¡Malditas hormonas! Debo distraerme"–

Necesito saber todos los Jutsus que puedes usar y de que tratan.

–D... Demo, son cosas del Clan

–¿Qué importa? No es como si pudiera hacerlas, además que no es ese Clan tuyo el que te quiere muerta.

Para Hinata ese comentario fue un golpe bajo que le quitó el aire de los pulmones. Él se dio cuenta de esto, no pediría disculpas pero se anotó mentalmente no volver a decir algo así. Ella tenía muchas más sorpresas de las que esperab, no era débil físicamente, solo una cobarde, o eso creyó.

 **ooo**

–¿Y cómo les fue en el paseo por el bosque?– preguntó Yuko sin saber lo que en verdad ocurría.

–Era muy lindo– respondió la usuaria del Byakugan– Hoy descanse, yo prepararé la comida.

Fue a la cocina, era grande, con todos los implementors necesarios y, luego de que ellos llegaron, también todos los condimentos e ingredientes de utilidad. Abrió el refrigerador, en el fondo vió una bolsa con muchos tomates que no les quedaba mucho tiempo antes de tener que botarlos, era ahora o nunca.

Era realmente una cantidad exagerada y no recordaba haberla comprado, pensó que tal es había sido la anciana. No dejaría por nada del mundo que se desperdiciaran así que preparó la fruta* en todas las maneras que se le ocurrieron: como ensalada, oniguiri, cazuela, Gohan, jugo, bentos, hasta en sushi.

–Hmp– murmuró el moreno cuando fue al comedor y vio su comida favorita en tantos platos, era como el paraíso de la comida. No iba a admitirlo pero su corazón había saltado del gusto, por fin probaría si era verdad que la Hyuga cocinaba bien o no y de la manera más delisiosa posible, con tomates. Sonrió, una sonrisa algo oculta pero sincera, esa que daba de pequeño con su madre o cuando estaba solo y cómodo, lo que no sabía era que Hinata lo podía ver. Quedó tan sorprendida, sus mejillas se sonrojaron, su respiración fue más rápida, sus ojos se abrieron de gran manera y sintió calor en todo su cuerpo, tal vez era porque esa sonrisa era especial, Naruto era alguien que siempre estaba risueño así que era extraño verlo serio, en cambio Sasuke era alguien siempre indiferente, verlo sonreír tan cálidamente era como un milagro y ella fue la causante de eso. Si, hacer que Naruto sonriera por ella era lindo, pero no extraño, en cambio solo una leve sonrisa de Sasuke era tan especial. Se quedó viéndolo por un buen rato, él se había sentado y llenado su plato con todo lo preparado hasta que ya no cupo más, comía como un niño, uno feliz y si que lo era porque esa comida frente suyo le recordaba a la que su difunta madre preparaba, era nostálgica, deliciosa, increíble.

–Si no vas pronto se dará cuenta– se sobresalto al escuchar a la anciana, esta la miraba con ternura, había sido descubierta y probablemente malinterpretada. Rápidamente entró al comedor y se sentó con nerviosismo.

–Itadakimasu*– junto ambas manos para comenzar a comer.

 **Continuará**

Y ese es el capítulo que debí publicar el Domingo... Lo siento. Aún asi publicaré otro esta semana que probablemente sea un "Mientras Tanto en Konoha".

Asteriscos:

1* Puse los ataques en Español, tal vez en la corrección lo cambie.

2* El tomate es una fruta.

3* Sasuke no lo dijo porque no suele usar esas palabras, adenas de los "chan", "san", etc.

 **Proximo Capítulo: Kiba y Naruto vuelven de su misión.**

Otra cosa: La semana pasada alguien intento plagiar este Fic, porfavor si van a publicarlo en alguna parte pongan el nombre del autor original (yo lol) y el link (de aquí).

 _*Voy a corregir este Cap luego*_

 **Gracias por leer, espero sus comentarios de que les pareció.**

Nos leemos (?) luego.


	6. Cap 6: Mientras tanto en Konoha II

FanFic SasuHina, ambientado en Konoha post-guerra. Basado en el Manga y lo dicho por Kishimoto. No haré Ooc pero hay que tener en cuenta que en el manga no se ve el cambio real de Hinata luego de la guerra, además de las reacciones posibles en las situaciones en que la pondré, y por otro lado la actitud de Sasuke con una pareja (de nuevo, en el manga que termina cuando Sasuke se va de la aldea luego de la guerra).

M por lemon, violencia y situaciones...bueno... que forman parte de los FanFic M (aun no escribo toda la historia así que no se exactamente que va a suceder).

Los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto en su manga Naruto, la historia es mía.

–"Estos son pensamientos...O el Kyubi hablando con Naruto"–.

 _Los textos en cursiva son cosas que pasaron antes (FlashBack)._

 ** _"Los textos en cursiva, entre comillas y negrita son cartas o cosas por el estilo"._**

Capítulo 6: Mientras Tanto en Konoha II.

* * *

–Déjeme preguntarle al Hokage si puede recibirlo.

–Córrase no tengo tiempo para esto.

Kiba abrió la puerta con tanta fuerza que logró tirarla –Hokage-sama– gruñó amenazante acercándose al escritorio posando ambas manos en éste y acercándose a su superior con furia.

–Dime Kakashi por favor– pidió para luego dejar él pergamino que leía mirando al castaño sin inmutarse por su actitud dado que llevaba un buen tiempo imaginándose todas las posibles reacciones que éste tendría.

–Kakashi-sensei, por qué no nos avisó– exclamó Naruto entrando con gran rapidez seguido de todos los miembros de la misión. El peliplata suspiró, Shizune y Shikamaru que habían pasado desapercibidos por estar detrás de las torres de papeles dejaron su trabajo atentos a cómo el Rokudaime manejaría la situación -Shizune-san, podrías llamar al resto de los 11* incluyendo a Sai y Kurenai.

–H...Hai– respondió acatando la orden del peliplata.

–Kakashi-dono, no pensará…– dejó la frase incompleta para no revelar nada. Su superior no respondió.

Hubo un silencio incómodo, todos sabían que si querían una explicación debían esperar a que los demás llegaran, Shino tenía agarrado a Kiba y Sakura a Naruto para que se alejaran del escritorio. Luego de unos minutos de espera los dos hiperactivos perdieron la paciencia y comenzaron a tirar preguntas con claro enojo e insistencia, Kakashi los ignoraba olímpicamente girando su silla para mirar por la ventana.

 **...**

 _–Estoy muriendo de hambre dattebayo, la comida de las misiones son arena comparado con un buen Ramen._

 _Sakura, Naruto, Kiba, Akamaru y Shino volvían de una misión A dada por el Hokage hace una semana que consistía en ir a dejar a la Aldea oculta en la Niebla unos pergaminos de contenido tanto secreto como peligroso. Todo había salido relativamente bien sin contar a unos cuantos ninjas renegados que los atacaron con la intención de quitarles dichos pergaminos, pero cuando vieron a Naruto escaparon dejando sorprendidos a todos incluso el aludido, dándose cuenta que la fama que éste había ganado luego de la guerra era tal que los enemigos le temían._

 _Volvieron cansados y con ganas de terminar todo rápido, pero antes de llegar a la torre vieron a Ino caminando cabizbaja mientras Sai intentaba animarla sin éxito. Ya pasaba más de una semana desde que Hinata no estaba y el Hokage, aunque se veía preocupado, no parecía tener alguna noticia positiva teniendo en cuenta que según sabía su amiga había sido raptada y quién sabía qué estaban haciendo con ella si es que aún estaba viva._

 _– ¿Qué pasa Ino-tonta, se te rompió una uña?– se burló Sakura con la intención de que comenzarán una de sus peleas amistosas sin saber lo que en realidad ocurría. Ino la miró con el rostro en blanco mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla, por lo menos una de sus amigas estaba bien, se tiró a abrazarla con fuerza sorprendiendo a la peli rosa que solo reaccionó a corresponderle mirando a todos confundida._

 _–Nee Sai, ¿Qué pasó?– preguntó el rubio por lo bajo._

 _–Hi…Hinata…– sollozó Ino al escucharlo, pero no pudo decirlo. Todos los presentes quedaron fríos y el ambiente se volvió tenso._

 _– ¡¿Hinata qué, Ino?!– insistió Kiba sujetándola de los hombros soltándola de la rubia y mirándola con preocupación._

 _–E…ella_

 _–Hinata fue secuestrada el pasado jueves– respondió Sai sin ninguna expresión en particular. Todos quedaron sin aire, el primero en reaccionar fue Kiba corriendo a la torre del Hokage, luego Naruto seguido de Shino y Sakura._

 ** _..._**

–Hokage-sama, nos lla... – cuando los recién llegados vieron a sus compañeros y escucharon los estruendosos gritos del rubio y el castaño dedujeron lo que pasaba.

–Síganme– ordenó Rokudaime para ir a una de las salas de reuniones donde habría más privacidad y tendría la seguridad de que no los escuchaban.

Los 16 Shinobi se encontraban sentados en un gran mesón redondo. Los que habían estado en Konoha desde el principio y sabían lo ocurrido (aunque fuera la farsa) sentían que por fin habría una discusión clara y podrían ir a buscar a la Kunoichi porque, aunque no lo admitieran, estaban considerando el salir sin permiso del líder.

Kakashi luego de esa larga semana y tres días había analizado y planeado cual sería la conversación que tendría con todos cuando los dos torbellinos llegarán para posiblemente arruinarlo todo con su impulsividad.

–Si es que quieren escuchar lo que tengo por decir tienen que prometer que no dirán nada aunque sea a alguien en cual confíen, y más que una petición, dado el grado de peligro, es una orden, si no la cumplen serían los culpables de que su compañera muriera y yo mismo los metería a la cárcel– miró uno a uno seriamente deteniéndose donde Shino, Kiba y Naruto estaban sentados. –Si es que hacen algo impulsivo puede ocurrir ese mismo resultado y si tengo que mantenerlos encerrados para que no se muevan lo haré. – Aunque no le gustaba (para nada) tener que amenazarlos, era necesario, además que si exageraba un poco les quedaría más claro.

Al escucharlo todos quedaron fríos y plasmados, ni siquiera Naruto y Kiba pudieron decir algo al respecto. Shikamaru y Shizune no estaban muy seguros de que fuera bueno que el Hokage diga lo que ya dedujeron diría.

–Hokage-sama, no creo que...– intentó advertir el Nara.

–Lo sé, pero conociéndonos es mejor que sepan la verdad... O parte de ella– murmuró lo último para que sus ayudantes a ambos lados de él pudieran escuchar y así relajarse.

– ¡Ya solo hable! – exigió el Inuzuka acompañado de un ladrido de su can.

–Hinata está en peligro, el suficiente para que su vida esté en juego, y no, no fue secuestrada y desde ahora ustedes son los únicos que lo saben.

El silencio reinó en el cuarto, tanto Ino como Kurenai se molestaron, el que les haya mentido en algo como eso era cruel, sobre todo sabiendo lo cercanas que eran a Hinata, y aunque en el fondo comprendían el actuar del líder no les gustaba nada el sufrimiento que les había hecho pasar, pero ¿la verdad les traería alguna calma?

– La he hecho alejarse de Konoha, esconderse en algún lugar seguro hasta que las cosas se solucionen.

–No es eso peor, aquí la podemos prote...

–No, en Konoha estaría en mayor peligro.

–Por...

–...Se cubrió la huida con un secuestro- interrumpió para que cesen las preguntas sobre ese tema en específico– las cinco naciones y los que quieran la recompensa la buscan, y lo harían también con la verdad, pero hay alguien a su lado que la va a poder mantener a salvo.

– ¿Quién? – preguntó Ino mirándolo seriamente esperando que ese alguien sea de confianza.

–Sasuke Uchiha

–S... Sasuke-kun – repitió Sakura sorprendida al escuchar el nombre del hombre que tanto quería pero hace tiempo que no veía. – "Qué suerte tiene de poder verlo"– pensó cabizbaja.

–Pues él puede dejar ese trabajo porque yo iré con ella– afirmó seriamente Kiba

–Y yo dattebayo

–Les acabo de decir que una decisión impulsiva la puede matar. Si ustedes van con Hinata puede revelar su ubicación, los pueden seguir y llevarlos a ella.

-A quiénes llevaríamos a ella, porqué está en peligro aquí en la aldea– preguntó Ino, Kurenai a su lado tomó su hombro para tranquilizarla, ella ya había deducido quien, o más bien quienes eran

– Es confidencial.

– Confidencial su abuela, ese Uchiha no se quedará solo con ella.

– ¿Qué estas asumiendo? Yo confío en el Teme pero le prometí a Neji cuidarla y no puedo quedarme aquí mientras ella está en peligro.

–Tu confiarás en él, pero quién sabe que le puede hacer, ella es muy amable y el Uchiha un renegado.

–Kiba– lo llamo Shino con gravedad para que se callara.

–Ella está bien, y si algo le pasara lo sabría– dijo el Hokage para que se tranquilizaran y dejaran esa conversación que ni iba a nada bueno.

–Una semana después– comentó Shikamaru que aunque sabía que debió mantenerse callado no estaba de acuerdo con lo dicho por el Hokage, conocía a Hinata por Ino y no podían darse el lujo de equivocarse. Kakashi lo miró fulminante.

–¡¿Una semana?! – Exclamaron los del equipo 8, 7 e Ino. Un aura de furia rondaba al Inuzuka, y Naruto estaba más preocupado que nunca recordando el ataque de Pain donde pensó que ella estaba muerta, no quería sentirse así de nuevo.

–Debe haber otra solución– dijo Shino hacia el Hokage.

–Tanto Shizune, Shikamaru y yo hemos estado buscándola estos días, pero mientras no la encontremos las cosas deberán seguir así.

– ¿Y su clan no la puede proteger?– preguntó Tenten que gracias a Neji conocía bastante de los Hyuga y del poder físico, político, económico y social que estos poseían –Es la heredera después de todo.

El Hokage, sus ayudantes y Kurenai quedaron helados, esa era justamente la pregunta que querían evitar. Cómo decirles que era el mismo Clan el que había iniciado todo, sin que se creara un caos. El rubio y Kiba seguramente crearían una guerra civil contra los Hyuga y todos los que conocían a Hinata los apoyarían.

–Porque su clan es la causa del peligro– dedujo Shino sacando la información que tanto se quería ocultar, pero él creía (conociendo lo cruel que los Hyuga eran con Hinata) que una disputa era justo lo que el clan se merecía. Por suerte ni Naruto ni su compañero comprendieron el porqué de lo que dijo. Pero todos los demás lo hicieron.

– ¡Usted es el Hokage, acaso no puede hacer nada! – exclamó Ino al borde de la cólera.

–Por desgracia no– respondió con un suspiro de frustración y cansancio, se sentía inútil, pensó que los Hokages eran los que controlaban las cosas, pero ahora siendo uno descubrió lo equivocado que estaba.

–Aah– dijo Kiba comprendiendo al fin lo dicho por Shino– ¡Los mataré! - se paró siendo detenido por las sombras de Shikamaru.

– ¡Suéltame! ¡Maldición!

–Si vas ahora sabrán que sabemos del peligro que ella corría con ellos y se darán cuenta de mi participación en la desaparición de Hinata.

– ¡¿Entonces qué rayos quiere que hagamos?! – exclamó Naruto con desespero luego de por fin entender lo que el Aburame había dicho y uniendo todos los cabos– No la puedo dejar, prometí protegerla, le di mi palabra a Neji, si algo le pasara yo... ¡Yo no sabría que mierda hacer maldición! ya con Pain fue suficiente, si ella muere me volvería loco, no sería digno de ser Hokage ni nada, si soy tan inútil en proteger a mis amigos no soy útil para nada ¡¿cómo rayos quiere que me quede aquí con los brazos cruzados?! Prefiero que me encierres, por favor llévame a la cárcel porque si no, no sé qué puedo hacer.

–Naruto... – murmuró Sakura sorprendida

– ¡Opino lo mismo! – gruñó Kiba

– ¡Yo igual! – apoyó Ino

Y así fue como ambos rubios y el castaño terminaron en la cárcel de Konoha.

–No pensé que se lo tomaría tan literal dattebayo

–Naruto Baka.

* * *

Holaa

 **Se me había roto el cargador del notebook así que no había podido actualizar, no sabía cómo avisarles ¡Lo siento!**

Este capítulo fue cortito por ser de los "Mientras Tanto en Konoha", fue divertido hacerlo, sobre todo el final jajaja.

 ***** Los 11 de Konoka son los equipos todos los novatos menos Sasuke y el equipo Gai.

Prox. Capítulo: **"Sasuke-sensei"/ Visitas inesperadas/ ¿Esposos?**

 **Datos:**

 _-Quiero que el Fic dure más de 10 capítulos._

 _-El lado oscuro y depresivo de Hinata no es solo un estado anímico, va mucho más allá._

 _-Usaré a un Sasuke cómo el de Konoha Gaiden._

 _-Es Sasuhina pero puede que haya un no correspondido NaruHina, KibaHina y SasuSaku._

 _-Intentaré no dejarme llevar por mi odio y crear a una Sakura malvada, me cae bastante mal pero me controlaré._

 _-Otra razón por la que no actualizaba era porque encontré mi historia plagiada en varias páginas y me bajó el ánimo._

 **...**

Eso es todo por hoy, ojalá les haya gustado.

AMO que comenten, me hace querer escribir más y más.

 **Chaito!**


	7. Cap 7: Visitas Inesperadas

FanFic SasuHina, ambientado en Konoha post-guerra. Basado en el Manga y lo dicho por Kishimoto. No haré Ooc pero hay que tener en cuenta que en el manga no se ve el cambio real de Hinata luego de la guerra, además de las reacciones posibles en las situaciones en que la pondré, y por otro lado la actitud de Sasuke con una pareja (de nuevo, en el manga que termina cuando Sasuke se va de la aldea luego de la guerra).

M por lemon, violencia y situaciones...bueno... que forman parte de los FanFic M (aun no escribo toda la historia así que no se exactamente que va a suceder).

Los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto en su manga Naruto, la historia es mía.

–"Estos son pensamientos...O el Kyubi hablando con Naruto"–.

 _Los textos en cursiva son cosas que pasaron antes (FlashBack)._

 ** _"Los textos en cursiva, entre comillas y negrita son cartas o cosas por el estilo"._**

Capítulo 7: Visitas inesperadas

* * *

Todos los días luego del almuerzo salían a entrenar. Sasuke no tenía un conocimiento claro de las habilidades de los Hyuga, y aunque la ojiperla le había explicado no era lo mismo que tener el poder en sí. Aprovechó que tenían las mismas naturalezas del chakra que él de pequeño, comenzaron por el Futon, ella claramente nunca había sido entrenada para usar sus habilidades en cuanto a jutsus que no fueran de su clan, según le dijo creían que era innecesario, después de todo el Byakugan, el puño suave y todos sus derivados eran suficientes. Pero ella a pesar de ser fuerte nunca se había destacado en esas áreas y Sasuke creía que lo mejor sería que desarrollara todos los poderes que poseía.

– ¿Uchiha-San, ya le mandó un pergamino a Hokage-sama?

– ¿Uchiha-san? Deja de decirme así, y si, si lo mandé.

Ya habían pasado tres semanas desde su primer entrenamiento, Hinata había recibido dinero en el primer pergamino y Kakashi había pedido que mandaran pergaminos diarios, ella lo hacía pero sabía que Sasuke sólo escribía una vez a la semana.

–Mmm...– pensó con una mano en la barbilla y mirando al cielo, era imposible que lo tratara de una manera irrespetuosa, le pasaba lo mismo que con el Hokage, además que ponerle un "kun" le parecía demasiado cercado para haberlo conocido recién, ¿Qué era él para ella? ¿Un compañero, un conocido, un amigo?... – ¡Sasuke-sensei!

El pelinegro casi se atraganta con el agua que estaba bebiendo de su cantimplora para hidratarse luego del entrenamiento –"¿Sasuke-sensei? De que me ve cara, yo solo entreno con ella para que pueda cuidarse sola y así seguir con mi viaje, pero ¿qué más da? Después de todo otra de las razones es que me recuerda tanto a mi como a Itachi y no quiero que alguien caiga en la misma oscuridad que yo... ¿Pero su Sensei? ¿No es eso demasiado? Aunque no suena para nada mal"–. Hinata al ver que él no replicaba decidió que esa sería la manera en que la nombraría.

–Pero entonces a mí no me diga "Hyuga" Sasuke-sensei.

–Hmp.

–Mmm... – volvió a pensar buscando alguna forma que no fuera tan seca pero tampoco muy... - Podría ser...

–Hinata– interrumpió.

La nombrada enrojeció de pies a cabeza haciendo que Sasuke lograra su cometido. La ojiperla a pesar de todo si le había agarrado un poco de confianza, luego de una semana dejó de tartamudear cosa que lo agradeció tanto ella (porque no quería volver a ser la niña débil y cerrada de antes) como él (que le estresaba que se demorará tanto en hablar).

–"Es tan vergonzosa, además de un libro abierto, eso no es muy bueno para un Shinobi" – pensó Sasuke ya habiendo llegado a la casa.

Entraron al lugar encontrándose con la anciana que iba de un lado a otro con una energía que ellos nunca habían visto, el delantal estaba algo sucio y en la cocina la tetera chillaba.

– ¿Yuko-obachan? – preguntó Hinata con extrañeza.

– ¡Oh! Ya volvieron de su paseo, ¿quieren algo para comer o tomar?

–No, gracias. porqué esta tan apurada.

–No me lo van a creer pero unos niños que cuidaba cuando esto era un orfanato van a venir de visita ¿acaso no es fabuloso? Tengo que tener todo listo para su llegada.

Ambos shinobis se miraron, esa no era una buena noticia, se esperaban todo menos visitas, eso los ponía en un gran peligro de ser descubiertos. ¿Qué podían hacer? Si justo en ese momento se iban sería sospechoso, ya unos cuantos aldeanos los conocían, sin contar a los vendedores del centro.

–Estarán aquí esta noche, estoy tan nerviosa mis amores, hace tanto que no los veía.

–"Es demasiado pronto" – pensaron. La mejor alternativa era actuar tranquilos, mostrarse lo más normal posible y esperar a que se vayan pronto... –"Actuar"– Hinata recordó que la historia inventada era que ellos eran marido y mujer, se puso nerviosa y sus mejillas ardían, la hora de tomar ese papel en serio comenzaría esa misma noche, ya no podrían dormir en habitaciones separadas y eso mismo fue lo que Sasuke, sin mostrar mucho interés, le aviso a la anciana.

 **...**

– ¿C... Cómo lo... lo vamos a hacer Sasuke-sensei?

–Tendremos que actuar como casados- respondió sin ajetreo aunque ni ella ni él sabían lo que eso significaba. La madre de Hinata murió joven por lo que no tenía un ejemplo claro de un matrimonio, y los papas de Sasuke murieron junto a su clan, y aunque no hubiese sido así, nunca vio a sus padres actuar como una pareja.

–Entonces...

–Hump– él no admitiríaque no sabía cómo actuar dicho papel, y aunque sí había tenido una que otra pareja, solo había sido una compañera para satisfacer sus necesidades, y nunca más de tres veces la misma puesto que si no se volvían empalagosas y pensaban que tenían algún poder sobre él.

 _ **"Kakashi-Dono**_

 _ **Mando este pergamino extra por un cambio en la situación actual. A la casa vendrán unos conocidos de Yuko-obachan, no sabemos mucho de ellos, solo que eran miembros del orfanato. Mandaré más información en la noche cuando lleguen.**_

 _ **HH."**_

–Sasuke-sensei necesito un Halcón– aviso Hinata más como petición que como orden. Él ya estaba algo cansado que cada día lo hiciera realizar la invocación, ¿qué tanto tenía que saber Kakashi? No era como si pasara algo cada día, recién hoy, luego de tres semanas algo cambiaba.

–Kuchiyose no jutsu– invocó a un pequeño halcón pensando que actualmente debía haber cuatro más volando a Konoha dada la distancia, pero sabía que el mensaje actual de la Hyuga era importante. Aprovecharía para mandar uno con probablemente lo mismo, si no lo hacía Kakashi lo regañaría, y aunque no le importaba... A quién engañaba, si le importaba pero no lo admitiría.

 _ **"Kakashi**_

 _ **Actualización: Vendrán personas a visitar a la vieja, Hinata debe haber mandado lo mismo, no sabemos quiénes son y no lo sabremos hasta la noche.**_

 _ **Uchiha Sasuke"**_

 **...**

El olor a comida cubría cada rincón de la gran casa. Hinata se había ofrecido a ayudar a la anciana y ambas eran expertas en el tema, ya que ese día vendrían visitas, Yuko-obachan estaba dando todo de sí para cocinar las más producidas delicias enseñándole a la Hyuga una que otra cosa, esta lo agradecía mucho, la experiencia hacía que la abuela supiera muchas cosas que ella no, y sentía que cada día ahí aprendía algo nuevo. Sasuke no alegaba, él era el que sin hacer nada podía disfrutar de los platos tanto comunes como gourmet que las mujeres cocinaban.

…

Ya dadas las ocho de la noche tocaron la puerta principal. Hinata se apresuró a llegar junto a Sasuke, el cual la miró de pies a cabeza para cerciorarse que no fuera reconocible. Ella también lo analizó, él no había cambiado su apariencia y no parecía tener intenciones de hacerlo, solo procuraba tener el Rineggan tapado con su pelo, nada más. Se sentaron en la sala de estar esperando a que Yuko trajera a sus visitas, para presentarlos. Hinata se sentía nerviosa, sus manos estaban cerradas en puños al borde del vestido que se había puesto ese día, mordía sus labios con fuerza y sus ojos se mantenían fijos mirando a la nada. A Sasuke le causó algo de gracia esa imagen, la Kunoichi era un libro abierto y era tan divertido como preocupante.

–Mis niños, les presento a Kotori Tagako, hijo perdido de Koji-Nissan, y su esposa Himari. Tagako-kun, Himari-chan, ellos son los niños de los que les hablé, Futari-chan– apuntó a una joven de estatura media con pelo largo color café claro, ojos morados y una vestimenta un tanto reveladora que miraba a Sasuke con picardía a pesar de estar su "esposa" al lado– Kuboya-kun- un joven alto y guapo con pelo naranjo tomado en una pequeña coleta, ojos risueños café oscuro, fornido, y con una sonrisa que derretiría a cualquiera– y Kugo-kun– un chico de la misma edad de los demás, contextura gruesa y musculosa, cara de pocos amigos, pelo azul marino, ojos negros y serios, daba pavor de solo mirarlo.

–Es un gusto conocerlos, Yuko-obachan nos ha contado mucho se ustedes – saludó Hinata con elegancia haciendo una reverencia y mirándolos con una cálida sonrisa, Sasuke solo movió la cabeza de arriba a abajo.

–También es un gusto, no sabía que Koji ojisan tuviera hijos, pero conociéndolo es probable que haya dejado a alguna que otra mujer embarazada en la guerra.

Sasuke no sabía si ofenderse, el comentario era desubicado, pero el que era hijo de ese señor solo era una farsa, al parecer su supuesto padre era un cualquiera.

–Como dijo obachan soy Futari, tengo 18 y soy soltera– la joven le guiño a Sasuke y el rodó los ojos ya que ni siquiera "casado" lo dejaban tranquilo. Hinata tenía la misma confusión que el moreno antes. No sabía si ofenderse por la insinuación de la joven a su supuesto esposo o ignorarlo puesto que todo era una farsa.

Fueron a comer. Los tres jóvenes alababan la comida diciendo que extrañaban ese sabor de la infancia, sorprendiéndose al saber que Hinata... Himari había ayudado. Sasuke quería disfrutar de la deliciosa comida, pero las miradas lascivas que la castaña le daba le producían náuseas.

–Amor, la comida te quedó deliciosa, que suerte tengo de tener una esposa tan buena cocinando– comentó sintiendo aún más náuseas pero creyendo necesario decir algo así para que creyeran la farsa y que la tal Futari dejara de mirarlo.

–A... Ari... Arigato que... Querido – respondió con un sonrojo exagerado ante las palabras de su "esposo" que nada quedaban con su personalidad y que la habían sorprendido de sobremanera. Intentó controlarse, un Shinobi debía saber actuar correctamente en las Misiones en cubierto, justamente por eso Sasuke se había atrevido a decir algo así sin chistar.

Futari asesinó con la mirada a la pelinegra (Hinata) y Sasuke se sintió a gusto al no ser observado, pudiendo disfrutar de la comida.

– ¿Y ustedes están aquí porque...? – tiró la ojimora molesta.

–Vinieron a conocerme, y necesito ayuda, ya no puedo mantener la casa sola así que les pedí que se quedaran.

–Gracias por ayudar a obachan– exclamó el pelinaranja parándose con rapidez para luego hacer una exagerada reverencia. - Nosotros ahora somos ninjas ermitaños y no podemos estar aquí para ayudarla.

–"Ninjas" – pensaron poniéndose alerta y tomando más en serio el tener que pasar desapercibidos.

–No hay de qué, Yuko-obachan es muy amable con nosotros, yo y mi esposo le estamos agradecidos. – objetó con sinceridad, pero sabía que lo mejor era hablar lo menos posible, todo lo que dijeran podía ser usado en su contra – Me siento algo cansada, creo que lo mejor sería irme a dormir, gracias por la comida y es un gusto conocerlos. – se apresuró en irse intentando no parecer nerviosa.

–Yo te acompaño amor. –declaró Sasuke entendiendo el porqué de la prisa de la Hyuga.

 **...**

Hinata miraba fijamente la cama de dos plazas, ya se había bañado, puesto su yukata para dormir y cepillado su cabello, solo quedaba acostarse, pero ¿Dormiría en la cama? ¿En el suelo? –"¿Junto a Sasuke-sensei?"– pensó dada la nueva información de que las visitas eran shinobis lo que significaba que había que ser más precavidos; lo consideró con horror sonrojándose por completo y sintiendo sus piernas temblar.

El moreno se estaba dando una ducha preocupado por las visitas y pensando cómo hacer que las cosas salieran bien, hasta donde llevar el falso matrimonio y que haría en caso de que los descubrieran, la verdad es que a diferencia de la Hyuga en lo que menos pensaba era en donde iba a dormir.

Salió secándose con una toalla marrón pensando que lo más prudente hubiese sido salir con algo de ropa, pero por la costumbre la había dejado afuera. Esperó que la Kunoichi no fuera tan pudorosa y enrollo la toalla en su cintura. La reacción fue tal que Sasuke no sabía si reír, enojarse o ignorarlo, pero la verdad es que debió esperar algo así considerando la personalidad que, en el poco tiempo que llevaban juntos, había conocido.

Seguía mirando la cama, tendría que esperar a que el Uchiha saliera del baño, esperó viendo por la ventana y a penas escuchó que la perilla fue abierta se paró para preguntarle. Vaya que no se esperaba lo que vio, Sasuke estaba con solo una toalla tapando su intimidad dejado ver sus trabajados músculos aún algo húmedos, su pelo pegado a su piel, su cara seria y algo sonrojada por el calor del agua, era el primer hombre que veía así, ni siquiera en las misiones con Kiba y Shino había tenido que presenciar tal estado de desnudes y humedad, no podía negar que su sensei era guapo, entendió porqué tenía tantas seguidoras, lo que se refería Ino con la palabra "sexi" y con lo de "desear a alguien" –"¿Qué estoy pensando, por Kami?"– pensó sacudiendo la cabeza para olvidar eso que le parecía tan impropio de su persona, enrojeció más que nunca, retrocedió chocando su cabeza contra la pared, cayendo desmayada al suelo sin saber si fue por el golpe o por la vergüenza.

Sasuke luego de vestirse la recogió y la recostó en la cama tapándola para que no se resfriara, sin mucho ajetreo se acostó en la otra orilla concluyendo que si alguno de los ninjas que habían llegado los veían durmiendo separados sería sospechoso. Pensó que como siempre no estaría en el mundo de los sueños más de dos horas, un mundo de recuerdos que se transformaban en pesadillas, despertando completamente sudado y aterrorizado, esperaba que la chica a su lado no se diera cuenta, pero, considerando el rostro completamente dormido que tenía en ese momento y lo mucho que habían entrenado, no se despertaría fácilmente.

El olor a lavanda y primavera volvió a ahogarlo, dormía de espaldas a ella pero aun así era fuerte, relajante, agradable, volvió a pensar que definitivamente era su aroma favorito e intentando no despertarla se dio vuelta viendo su nuca, y se le acercó un poco para sentir esa droga desde más cerca. A una distancia prudente Sasuke Uchiha durmió arrullado por el olor a primavera que Hinata Hyuga desprendía en pleno otoño.

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

¡Y ese es el capitulo de hoy!

Lo se, lo se, me demoré mucho, pero la vida... y la flojera (obviamente) me han jugado en contra, además que corregirlo es una verdadera mi*rda. No puedo negar que tengo más escrito, por eso puse un "continuará" el capítulo siguiente irá en la misma escena, y no voy a negarlo, se viene bueno.

Este cap va dedicado a Sophia, la cual está de cumpleaños hoy 15 de Octubre.

 **Aclaración:**

Cuando dije que tal vez haya NaruHina, KibaHina y SasuSaku **no correspondido** me refería a que en si no habrían escenas o momentos en que esas parejas fueran canon, si no que no se corresponderían, serían **unilaterales**.

 **Próximo Capítulo: Nuestra pareja tiene un momento- Hinata vuelve a tener un ataque - Sasuke entra a los recuerdos de Hinata**

Gracias por todos sus comentarios, me encantan. Nos leemos (?) luego, y ojalá pronto.


	8. Cap 8: Subconsciente

FanFic SasuHina, ambientado en Konoha post-guerra. Basado en el Manga y lo dicho por Kishimoto. No haré Ooc pero hay que tener en cuenta que en el manga no se ve el cambio real de Hinata luego de la guerra, además de las reacciones posibles en las situaciones en que la pondré, y por otro lado la actitud de Sasuke con una pareja (de nuevo, en el manga que termina cuando Sasuke se va de la aldea luego de la guerra).

M por lemon, violencia y situaciones...bueno... que forman parte de los FanFic M (aun no escribo toda la historia así que no se exactamente que va a suceder).

Los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto en su manga Naruto, la historia es mía.

–"Estos son pensamientos...O el Kyubi hablando con Naruto"–.

 _Los textos en cursiva son cosas que pasaron antes (FlashBack)._

 _ **"Los textos en cursiva, entre comillas y negrita son cartas o cosas por el estilo".**_

* * *

El olor a lavanda y primavera volvió a ahogarlo, dormía de espaldas a ella pero aún así era fuerte, relajante, agradable, volvió a pensar que definitivamente era su aroma favorito e intentando no despertaría se dio vuelta viendo su nuca y se le acercó un poco para sentir esa droga desde más cerca. A una distancia prudente Sasuke Uchiha durmió arrullado por el olor a primavera que Hinata desprendía en pleno otoño.

 **...**

–¡No! Itachi… No por favor, no te vayas, yo… yo no sabía, lo siento por matarte.

Hinata despertó de golpe al escuchar los murmuros del Uchiha. No se dio tiempo para pensar que estaban acostados en la misma cama, el rostro del moreno parecía tan perturbado que la asustó, no sabía qué hacer, Sasuke estaba sufriendo.

–Soy un maldito asesino, Gomene Aniki debiste haberme matado de niño…

–No Sasuke-sensei, usted no tiene la culpa, usted no sabía.– Le dijo suavemente acariciando su cabello para tranquilizarlo tal como lo hacía con Hanabi cuando era pequeña– Todo está bien ahora, todo esta bien susurró cerca de su oído.

–Aniki…

–Itachi-san lo quería mucho, no querría que sufriera–continuó recordando lo que Naruto le había contado un día de camino a Ichiraku.

–Itachi- nissan…no me dejes sólo.

–Usted no está solo Sasuke-sensei.

–No estoy solo…

Sasuke inconcientemente abrazó a Hinata con una fuerza que le sacó un gemido de dolor pero no intentó soltarse puesto que no quería despertarlo y sabía qué tal ves el Uchiha necesitaba el abrazo, luego de un minuto y mientras acariciaba su cabello la respiración del moreno se normalizó y la ojiperla que seguía cansada se durmió solo unos segundos después.

 **...**

Sasuke Uchiha, uno de los shinobi más poderosos del mundo ninja, frío, temido, a quien sus conocidos llamaban "emo" y el que siempre ignoraba olímpicamente a sus seguidoras, esperaba todo menos despertar abrazando a una mujer como si fuera de su propiedad. Menos aún que esa chica, heredera Hyuga, tímida y amable no solo lo dejara, si no que se acurrucaba con sus manos agarrando su polera de pijama y cabeza pegada a su pecho. Fue algo chocante, no sabía cómo reaccionar. Luego de un tiempo completamente tieso y sin poder soltarse llegó a su nariz ese aroma a primavera que lo acerco a ella en la noche y que ahora tenía bajo su cabeza, era su droga favorita y decidió quedarse así hasta que ella despertara y (seguramente) salga corriendo completamente sonrojada, y es que él no sabía que se desmayaba por el pudor puesto que la noche anterior se había golpeado contra la pared.

Otra cosa que le sorprendió cuando de su mente ya se había ido la incomodidad de no saber qué hacer y se dejó estar, fue que era de mañana y él no había dormido solo dos horas, fue algo que lo dejó frío, cuantos años había dormido mal y justo esa noche junto a esa mujer no había despertado aterrado.

Hinata despertó y sintió como su sensei la seguía abrazando, obviamente enrojeció, pero no se desmayó ni salió corriendo, no quería despertarlo y sinceramente se sentía cómoda y protegida como nunca antes, esa sensación de seguridad la inundaba, nadie le haría daño mientras estuviera entre esos brazos y apoyada en ese cálido pecho, Sasuke la sintió despertar y estaba esperando a la reacción de Hinata, pero no fue como creía, al contrario apretó más sus manos en la polera y se acurruco con movimientos suaves y delicados.

–"¿Qué rayos?"– No sabía qué hacer podía pararse y alejarse de ese aroma embriagantes que le recordaba a su infancia o dejarla estar entre sus brazos.

En un impulso Sasuke la abrazó con más fuerza acercándola más a él y bajo su cabeza para poner su cara en el largo cabello y respirar su delicioso olor a primavera. Ella supo que estaba despierto, pero estaba tan inhibida por ese sentimiento tan difícil de encontrar en el último tiempo que levanto un poco la cabeza para ponerla en el cuello en el cual calzaba perfectamente. No sabían que estaban haciendo, solo se dejaron llevar, eran inconscientes de todo menos del sentir al otro. ¿Cuánto estuvieron ahí? Ninguno lo supo con exactitud, pero se sorprenderían al saber que fue por lo menos una hora hasta que fueron interrumpidos por unos fuertes golpes en la puerta de la habitación y el llamado del colorín avisando que el desayuno estaba listo.

Ambos se separaron como si el otro fuera lava, no se miraron, Hinata estaba más sonrojada que nunca y es que había hecho algo tan impropio de ella que no lo podía creer, y Sasuke temía estar sonrojado, no recordaba la última ves que lo estuvo ¿Cuándo niño? ¿Antes de la masacre? No era parte de su personalidad y por eso se asustó de sus propias reacciones y se dio cuenta de lo diferente que era al lado de esa chica. Ninguno dijo nada, hicieron como si nada hubiese pasado.

 **...**

Hinata intentaba ayudar a Yuko-obachan todo lo posible y más, no quería tener tiempo para pensar en lo ocurrido esa mañana, y después de todo esa era la supuesta razón por la cual estaban viviendo con ella, eso si estar ahí para la anciana no era algo que hiciera solo por apariencias, sus modales y forma de ser hacía inevitable el hacer lo que podía para que la anciana no se sobre esforzara y es que era más activa de lo que debería ser para su edad, siempre encontraba algo que hacer, Yuko siempre decía "los años no detendrán mi espíritu" lo que a la Hyuga le recordaba un poco a Gai-sensei.

Sasuke por otro lado había decidido que no pensaría en ello y en el tiempo libre (también para estar acordé a la farsa) repararía lo que pudiese de la casa, se notaba que tenía sus buenos años y acordé a esto tenía mucho que arreglar. Los ninjas no los estaban molestando tanto, al parecer estaban realizando trabajos para esa aldea oculta por lo que estaban ocupados y solo llegaban a comer para acompañar a Yuko.

La noche siguiente volvieron a dormir juntos, Hinata no quería que volviera a pasar lo de la mañana anterior, aunque estuviera huyendo de su clan debía mantenerse digna a este y el solo estar durmiendo junto a un hombre con el que no estaba casada era algo inaceptable para un Hyuga. Dormía lo que podía hasta que Sasuke comenzaba a tener pesadillas, lo calmaba como a Hanabi y se quedaba mirando la Luna como las noches previas, hipnotizada por las sensaciones y sentimientos que esta producía pasando las horas tan rápido que ni siquiera se daba cuenta cuando ya era de mañana.

Sasuke seguía sorprendido por las largas horas de sueño que tenía el último tiempo, el quedarse dormido era instantáneo por ese adictivo aroma y aún no comprendía el porque no se despertaba en unas pocas horas, lo que sí sabía es que había algo mal con la Hyuga desde esa primera ves durmiendo juntos, nunca la sentía levantarse en las mañanas y cuando el despertaba está ya estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno. Sin contar que se sonrojaba cada ves que lo veía y evitaba su mirada, había vuelto a tartamudear, se mantenía más ocupada de lo usual y solo le hablaba cálidamente cuando las visitas estaban presentes. Era de esperarse y no le importaba mucho, pero temía que esa actitud sea notada por los demás o que afectará la comunicación entre ambos, algo perjudicial en una misión, por lo tanto decidió que lo mejor era volver a entrenar y una tarde la llamó de manera corta y precisa ordenando que lo siguiera hasta la espesura del bosque, ella se veía nerviosa, pensaba que Sasuke quería hablar sobre lo ocurrido esa primera noche, no sabía que decir, solo quería correr.

–Vamos a entrenar.– informó al notar que la chica temblaba.

Hinata no se esperaba algo así pero fue un gran alivió escucharlo, su ánimo aumentó y asintió con determinación.

– Muestras mucho tus sentimientos, es fácil leerte, eso es algo que hay que mejorar y lo que haremos mientras esos shinobi estén aquí.– le explicó Sasuke.

Ya habían pasado cinco días desde la llegada de los tres conocidos de Yuko y ya habiendo analizado su itinerario decidieron volver a salir al bosque a entrenar, solo que algo que no llamara la atención ni los pusiera en evidencia.

–Para eso tengo que ponerte en situaciones en las cuales debes mantener tus sentimientos ocultos, y para hacerlo más efectivo necesito saber qué te incómoda, te apena o enoja, ¿Entiendes?

–H… hai– ya no estaba muy segura, no era buena conversando, o abriéndose a otras personas, sobre todo en lo que significaba decir lo que sentía.– De…Demo… Yo… no…– no sabía cómo salir de esa situación pero Sasuke parecía decidido a llevar a cabo lo dicho.

–Puedo usar mis ojos para hacerlo.

–¡Ya!– aceptó al instante.

El pelinegro puso una mano sobre la frente de Hinata y la miró a los ojos, Hinata sintió como el mundo a su alrededor desaparecía y se veía cuando pequeña junto a su madre, el oír su voz fue algo que la rompió, siempre le dolía no poder recordarla, pero es que de hace tanto que no la escuchaba.

 _La mujer embarazada sonreía amablemente mientras jugaba con su primogénita y le contaba de sus aventuras como kunoichi, su madre era una persona hermosa y amable, compasiva, algo introvertida, tal como ella._

 _El escenario cambio, la matriarca estaba sentada en un sillón con un bebé en brazos, Hinata volvía de un entrenamiento con su (en ese entonces) querido y amable padre, al ver a su madre se le acercó para contarle de lo aprendido, la mujer estaba con los ojos fijos en el recién nacido, pálida, fría, muerta. El funeral fue lúgubre, la pequeña heredera no dejaba de llorar aún traumada por la imagen de su madre muerta, Hiashi la sacó del lugar y le dio una cachetada diciéndole que debía estar al nivel del clan y no llorar como una niña débil, desde entonces esa era la actitud usual del líder hacia ella._

 _Entrenamientos agotadores, palabras de desprecio y odio, dolor físico por el desgaste, algo demasiado pesado para una niña que no estaba ni cerca de los 8 años._

 _El ambiente se volvió oscuro y se vio de pequeña acostada en su cuarto, unas personas entraron y la agarraron con violencia, intentaba gritar pero no podía, se sacudía pero nada cambiaba. Vio a su padre que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos hizo que el hombre que la tenía en brazos quedara tal y como encontró a su madre, muerto._

 _Hizashi murió, el funeral fue tan parecido al que fue hace solo un año que abrió viejas heridas, Neji, su primo tenía esa misma cara de soledad, sentían que todos la miraban culpándola, corrió por la nieve huyendo, pero no llego muy lejos, sabía que su padre no tendría piedad si se iba como una cobarde, ahí fue cuando conoció a Naruto._

 _–Si tuviera una casa así de grande no lloraría– le dijo el rubio haciendo que su corazón doliera, si, tenía una casa grande, pero se sentía tan sola._

 _Recibió el golpe por desaparecer y se fue a su habitación._

 _Entrenaba en el dojo de la mansión, decían diariamente que era débil e inútil así que estaba frente a su hermanita en pose de pelea. Sabía que si ganaba pondrían en la frente de la infante una maldición, pero si perdía sería una deshonra, entre el puño suave, esquivar, atacar y defenderse tuvo muchas oportunidades de vencer a su hermana, pero las evitaba. Luego de un rato evitando ganar se dio cuenta que no era capaz de dar ese golpe decisivo, debía protegerla, tal y como su tío lo hizo con su hermano, así que perdió. Las miradas del consejo y su padre fueron un golpe certero en su corazón, y dolió más que la golpiza dada por su padre esa noche que la dejo en cama unos días._

 _Se vio en el primer día de la academia, ya no iba a ser entrenada solo en su casa por no ser digna, pero sin saberlo le habían dado una libertad que la haría salir adelante. Su padre no quiso ir por lo que fue junto a su cuidador Ko, ahí vio al pequeño rubio de ese funeral, que tampoco estaba acompañando por su familia, estaba solo, le llamó la atención y estuvo largos minutos viéndolo balanceándose en un columpio._

 _Ahora tenía 10 y estaba sentada en el salón escuchando las risas de sus compañeros al ver fallar a Naruto, la escena cambio rápido a la misma tarde cuando a escondidas veía como el rubio entrenaba a más no poder._

 _Otra golpiza por llegar tarde oculta en un supuesto entrenamiento_

 _Otra mirada de odio de su primo._

 _Otro día en el infierno._

 _Ya con 11 se graduó de la academia, la más joven de su clase, nadie fue a verla o a felicitarla, ella por fin tenía su cinta ninja pero no hacía ninguna diferencia, al llegar a casa estaba emocionada y feliz de haber logrado ser una shinobi, fue con su padre y le anunció la buena nueva recibiendo un "era lo menos que podías hacer" de respuesta, no era muy cercana a su hermana, Neji la despreciaba desde la muerte de su padre y Ko no era muy expresivo así que algo desanimada decidió ir a contarle a su madre. La tumba estaba algo descuidada, su padre no la iba a visitar ni permitía qué otros lo hicieran, pero no era como si pudiera saber que estaba ahí así que de todas maneras iba a escondidas, le hacía un pequeño mantenimiento, dejaba flores e incienso y le hablaba de todo lo bueno que le ocurría por más pequeño que fuere puesto que no quería que su madre se preocupara por ella ni de su sufrimiento._

 _Por fin tenía amigos, o algo así, no conocía muy bien a sus nuevos compañeros de equipo pero les parecían interesantes, Inuzuka Kiba era alguien extrovertido y amigable, siempre acompañado del tierno y cariñoso Akamaru, Aburame Shino era un misterio, no hablaba mucho, siempre estaba con gafas y se mantenía alejado, aún así era muy educado y siempre que decía algo era amable u honesto, por último estaba su Sensei Kurenai, la conocía de antes, una que otra ves la había visto en su casa y de ves en cuando le daba consejos, era un aire de una figura materna. Era feliz con ellos y cada momento juntos se conocían y querían más, ella se sentía segura y con un poco de más confianza en si misma, aún así siempre que salía de misiones y le avisaba a su padre el le decía "intenta no ser un estorbo" eso le partía el corazón y bajaba su autoestima._

 _Exámenes Chunnin, pasaron la primera prueba, no le fue difícil, fue capaz de responder las preguntas de la prueba e intentó dárselas a Naruto para ayudarlo, aunque este no las acepto se sintió orgullosa de su determinación, cada día admiraba más a ese chico. La segunda prueba fue más difícil, pensaba todo el tiempo en las palabras del patriarca " intenta no ser un estorbo" temía serlo, se sentía asustada, aterrada, pero haría lo mejor posible para ser de ayuda o por lo menos no molestar, a su sorpresa también fue una batalla ganada, aunque también un nuevo "es lo menos que podías hacer"._

 _Era una mañana hermosa antes de la tercera prueba, pudo ver como su Naruto estaba nervioso y temió tanto por el como por ella, si es que el rubio estaba asustado ella no tenía posibilidades contra nadie, si él se rendía ella también lo haría, ahí fue cuando supo que él Uzumaki era su soporte, ella dependía de el, de su fortaleza ya que si él con su vida difícil podía salir adelante ella también podría. Le dijo la verdad, que creía en el, que tenían el mismo nindo y su respuesta fue positiva y hasta emocionante: "…". Lo que sintió al escucharlo ya no era simple admiración, ella lo quería, le gustaba._

 _"Destino"_

 _Esa era la palabra que repetía su primo, podía sentir cada golpe, los puntos de chakra apagándose, el metálico sabor de la sangre y ese odio hacia ella, uno del cual estaba acostumbrada, sabía que algún día Neji buscaría desahogarse, después de todo siempre la culpó por la muerte de su padre, si solo ella no hubiera sido secuestrada, si Hiashi no hubiera matado a ese hombre, si…_

 _Otro golpe, más sangre._

 _No podía rendirse, aunque su chakra fuera escaso, su fuerza insuficiente, su cuerpo doliera como los mil demonios, todos decían que se detuviera, pero no podía, ese era su nindo. Luchó hasta el final, su propio primo se lanzó a matarla y no sintió temor, moriría siguiendo su camino ninja, su primo se vengaría , ya no tendría que seguir sufriendo y es que sabía que el perder contra alguien de la rama secundaria sería una tortura asegurada, morir le era mucho más fácil, no dolería más no…_

–¡Detente!–

Los recuerdos se volvieron borrosos y pudo ver entre las imágenes intermitentes a una persona conocida para luego sentir dolor en su ojo y salir de golpe de los recuerdos de la chica.

–Duele– gimió la Hyuga cayendo al suelo.

Ya no podía más, recordar era demasiado doloroso y el que alguien viera sus memorias y débiles pensamientos le avergonzaba, nadie debía saberla así de patética. Respiraba rápido y su herida dolía a más no poder, intentaba mantenerse consiente, soportar las puntadas pero cada ves era más difícil.

–Aguanta.– ordenó el Uchiha tomándola de brazos.

 **...**

Abrió levemente sus ojos sintiendo picor a causa del sol mañanero, le costó acostumbrarse, y cuando lo hizo le tocó la tarea de enfocar su vista para poder ver a su alrededor.

–S… Sasuke- sensei– murmuró notando que su garganta estaba seca haciendo que su voz saliera gutural y rasposa.

El nombrado, que llevaba desde el día anterior sentado junto a la cama esperando a que la chica despertara, se le acercó entregándole un vaso con agua que ella recibió agradecida, pero al ya poder hablar no sabía que decir, el había visto sus recuerdos más ocultos, dolorosos y vergonzosos, había algunos que ni ella recordaba con tanto detalle y que ahora estaban vivos en su cabeza causando un leve dolor en su espina.

–¿En la guerra ninja tu caíste en el… infinito?

–Hai.

–Entonces como…– la última imagen de la mente de la chica seguía rondando en su cabeza, sin decir nada se acercó más para poder entrar a sus recuerdos pero fue violentamente alejado por un perfecto puño suave que dejó su único brazo inservible –"¡¿Qué rayos?!"–

–Sasuke-sensei me gustaría que no se metiera en mi cabeza de nuevo, menos sin mi permiso– le informó con seriedad volviendo a recostarse para seguir descansando puesto que ese último golpe aumento el dolor en su herida.

–Solo quiero buscar algo rápido.

–Si quiere saber algo puede preguntarlo.

–Hmp.– estaba molesto, la Hyuga se había atrevido a atacarlo con el puño suave y además a tratarlo como un cualquiera, estaba enojado, no necesitaba su brazo para meterse en su mente, con una sola mirada la puso en un genjutsu, no vería sus recuerdos pero si la asustaría un poco para que no volviera a tratarlo de esa manera, desgraciadamente la Hyuga salió de este por su espectacular control del Chakra y uso el puño suave en sus piernas.

–¡Sasuke-sensei deténgase!

Alguien toco la puerta, ambos quedaron helados y con rapidez Hinata volvió a activar los puntos de Chakra de Sasuke y se tapo hasta el cuello avisando que podían entrar.

–Mi niña, esta despierta, ¡Que maravilla! Tagako-kun me dijo que se puso anémica y necesitaba descansar, le traje onigiris con carne roja para que este mejor del fierro.– Sasuke tomó la bandeja y la dejó en el regazo de la chica, aprovechando que estaba de espaldas a la anciana le regalo una mirada llena de furia para luego seguir con la actuación del buen esposo.

–¡Hikari-chan!– exclamó el colorín entrando con exagerada preocupación –Nos tenías preocupados, no vuelvas a asustarnos así.–

–Kuboya baka, tienes que avisar antes de entrar así a una habitación.

–La puerta ya estaba abierta, obachan esta aquí y además tu tampoco avisaste– la regaño Kugo sacudiendo le el pelo.

–Ta-Ga-Ko-Kun, ¿no sería mejor tener una esposa menos enfermiza? Yo tengo una salud Fa Bu Lo Sa– comentó coqueta mientras volvía a ordenar su pelo.

Hinata se sintió ofendida y a la ves triste, era verdad que una esposa tan débil como ella no era una buena opción, y no quería que su futuro esposo tuviera que preocuparse de ella. Sasuke miro como el animo de la kunoichi bajaba y su flequillo tapaba sus ojos, no pensaba responder a un comentario como ese pero debía mostrarse como un buen esposo aunque en ese momento quisiera darle su bien chidori por haber bloqueado su chakra.

–Un esposo debe estar dispuesto a proteger y cuidar a su mujer, además Hikari es muy fuerte– algo que no podía negar luego de los entrenamientos y de la pelea de hace unos minutos.

La peliazul levantó la cabeza y miró sorprendida a su supuesto esposo, estaba completamente sonrojada y sintió unas lágrimas caer por sus mejillas, el chico no podía creer el gran efecto que sus palabras tuvieron, pero ahora podía entender el porqué la mujer frente suyo era tan introvertida e insegura, el recordar los recuerdos de esa pequeña niña le daba una extraña sensación de querer protegerla…

–"Tal como Itachi me protegió a mi"–

Sin ser consciente de sus acciones secó las lágrimas de la Hyuga con su pulgar y dio un golpe sito en su frente con el dedo índice y el del medio para luego pedirle a los demás que la dejaran descansar yéndose también en el proceso puesto que estaba demasiado confundido por todos esos nuevos pensamientos, olvidando por completo el enojo por la discusión del principio.

* * *

 **Continuará..**.

Publicarlo fue una carrera contra el tiempo (el cargador de mi computador está malo y estoy en 6%). Este capítulo no fue completamente corregido (no pasó por todo el proceso), pero si lo hacia nunca iba a actualizar. Espero les guste, es un buen regalo de San Valentín jajaja.

Como pueden leer la vida de Hinata no fue nada fácil, pero Kishimoto no profundizó lo suficiente en la historia de Hinata como para probar que eso no pasó. Den sus opiniones en los comentarios.

¡FELIZ FOREVER ALONE DAY!


	9. Anuncio

¡Hola! ¿Qué? ¿Pensaron que había desaparecido? Pues no

Ya ahora en serio, quería avisarles que ya no subiré el fic...por esta cuenta, como eliminé mi Mail solo puedo entrar por mi celular y no es la idea, por lo tanto crearé otra cuenta y subiré ahí los capítulos que llevo y más.

En la cuenta nueva mi usuario es NayDD e intentaré que el Fic se llame igual, en su defecto se llamara "La Hyuga I"


End file.
